I'am Sorry
by Jolovers95
Summary: Balas dendam yang berakhir dengan pernikahan manis dan mengorbankan satu nafas kehidupan/Kaisoo/Kaibaek/Chansoo/Chanbaek/Bad Sumarry/Yang mau baca langsung buka aja/
1. Mama

Jongin x Kyungsoo

Exo Member

T

Cast, temukan sendiri

Genre : Drama, School life, Hurt & Romance

.

.

.

Drrttt

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel dari atas meja kayu membuat seorang namja yang tengah tidur menjadi terbangun. Tangannya bergerak menggapai meja mengambil benda yang telah membangunkan tidurnya, tanpa membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang telah menghubunginya, ia pun langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo" Ucapnya lirih karena masih mengantuk.

"DO KYUNGSOO CEPATLAH MANDI DAN SEGERA BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH! INI HARI PERTAMAMU SEKOLAH DI SANA"

Kyungsoo pun langsung membuka matanya selebar mungkin ketika teriakan orang yang sedang menghubunginya masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Ia cepat-cepat mengganti posisinya dari telentang menjadi duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang.

"Baekhyun hyung bagaimana kau bisa ta-"

"kita tidur bersama selama aku di LA mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kebiasaan buruk mu di pagi hari" celah namja yang sedang menghubunginya atau panggil saja dia Baekhyun. "cepatlah mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah! nanti kau bisa terlambat" sambungnya memutuskan panggilannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi ponselnya, tanpa ia sadari seutas senyum mengembang dari celah bibirnya "apa kau merindukanku Byun Baekhyun?" ujarnya lalu berdiri merapikan tempat tidurnya, setelah itu ia mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Seoul Of Performing Art High School atau yang biasa di kenal dengan SOPA adalah sekolah menegah atas paling terkenal di ibu kota negara Korea Selatan dan sekolah tersebut menjadi idaman para siswa-siswi di Korea. SOPA sendiri sudah bertaraf Internasional dan sudah sering menggunakan sistem pertukaran pelajar dalam negri maupun luar negri. Sekolah itu sangatlah luas dan bisa di bilang lengkap karena terdiri dari berbagai macam sarana dan prasarana yang sangat memadai. Namun tidak semua orang bisa menimba ilmu di sekolah itu, karena hanya orang-orang terpilih lah yang bisa masuk dan belajar di sana seperti Chanyeol yang menjadi presiden siswa sekolah tersebut.

"annyeong Chanyeol sunbae" sapa seorang siswi yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh siswa yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol atau yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol adalah murid kelas 3-A yang membuat semua murid termasuk murid siswa sangat menganguminya. Ia sangat pandai dan berbakat tidak lupa juga dengan wajahnya yang bisa membuat hati para gadis menjadi luluh dan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

"aku heran pada mereka semua" jedanya dengan mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya kepada para siswi yang baru saja menyapanya, "kenapa mereka sangat senang sekali melakukan hal itu padaku?" lanjutnya tersenyum miris dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda iba pada murid murid yang selalu menyapanya ketika berpapasan di koridor atau kantin sekolah.

"makanya hyung, kalau hyung tidak mau lagi mereka melakukan hal bodoh itu, cepatlah hyung cari kekasih!" sahut seorang siswa di sampingnya yang bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu.

"Sehun-ah kau ini" decak Chanyeol menatap horror pada siswa tersebut, "mau ku pukul eoh?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"hyung, aku kan hanya member-"

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa seorang siswa membungkukkan badannya 90⁰ membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun mau tidak mau menolah padanya, "maaf mengganggu kalian, bolehkah saya bertanya?" kata siswa itu meminta ijin, namun tanpa di jawab iya langsung menanyakan apa yang ingin di tanyakannya. "dimana ya letak ruang kepala sekolah? Dari tadi saya sudah berkeliling namun tidak menemukannya".

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol dan Sehun malah berpandangan dan sesekali melihat ke pada siswa itu. Merasa tidak ada jawaban siswa itu pun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun, membuat keduannya langsung kembali ke kesadaran mereka masing-masing.

"aahh ye aku juga mau ke ruang kepala sekolah, kau bisa ikut denganku" ajak Chanyeol yang mendapat senyuman lebar dari siswa yang berada di sampingnya.

"benar" sahut Sehun cepat menjentikkan jari-jarinya membuat sebuah bunyi, "dia juga mau ke ruang kepala sekolah jadi kau bisa ikut bersamanya, kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ya Chanyeol hyung sampai jumpa"

Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan pergi sebelum Chanyeol menceramahinya. Chanyeol pun memberi kode agar siswa itu segera mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika sepupunya Byun Baekhyun menghubunginya pagi sekali, setelah ia menutup panggilan teleponnya Kyungsoo langsung bergegas untuk merapikan tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk yang ada di dalam lemari lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Karena nasib yang sial Kyungsoo terlempar dari sekolah lamanya hingga terpaksa masuk ke sekolah yang baru, mungkin waktu itu bukan keberuntungannya sehingga ia di keluarkan dari sekolah, padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti yang di tuduhkan oleh teman sekelasnya, dan itu sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Kyung-ah tidak ada gunanya kau mengingat kejadian itu! Lebih baik kau fokus mencari ruang kepala sekolah" gerutunya.

Waktu sudah berlalu sekitar setengah jam semenjak Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah, namun ia tidak menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Matanya menangkap dua orang siswa yang sedang asik berbicara, karena tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua yang tertangkap oleh matanya, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada dua siswa itu.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapanya pada dua siswa tampan yang berada di hadapannya dan mereka merespon dengan menoleh padanya, "maaf mengganggu kalian, bolehkah saya bertanya?" ucapnya meminta ijin. "dimana ya letak ruang kepala sekolah? Dari tadi saya sudah berkeliling namun tidak menemukannya" tanyanya lagi.

Dua siswa itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, mereka malah saling menatap satu sama lain, 'apa kalimatku salah' pikir Kyungsoo. Karena tidak ada jawaban Kyungsoo sengaja melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah dua siswa itu. "annyeong!" ucapnya.

"aahh ye aku juga mau ke ruang kepala sekolah, kau bisa ikut denganku" ujar salah satu siswa merespon ucapannya, sedangkan siswa yang satu lagi menjentikkan jari-jarinya sambil mengangguk ria dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan temannya.

Sebelum siswa itu pergi dia melambaikan tangannya kepada siswa yang ada di depan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, 'lucu' pikir Kyungsoo.

Siswa yang satunya lagi menggerakkan kepalanya memberi kode pada Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya, Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia merasa risih ketika murid lain sedang menatap dan mengarahkan jari telunjuk mereka padanya, mungkinkah siswa yang ia ikuti itu adalah salah satu siswa yang berpengaruh di sekolah barunya? Karena ia dengar dari sepupunya Baekhyun, di sekolah itu ada sekitar lima orang siswa yang sangat menonjol dan menjadi kebanggaan para guru.

"ini ruang kepala sekolah, kau bisa masuk!"

Kyungsoo refleks melihat ke arahnya karena mengejutkannya, ia hanya diam tanpa gerak dan suara. Kenapa siswa itu tidak masuk duluan saja? Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia juga mau ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"kau masuk saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu"

Kyungsoo kira siswa itu mencoba untuk mengerjainya karena ia tidak mau masuk lebih dulu, tetapi ternyata ia mau ke toilet. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya lalu masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah setelah sebelumnya pemilik ruangan itu mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"Park Chanyeol!" gumamnya mengingat tulisan yang ada di nametag siswa yang mengantarkannya tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas barunya, ia melihat banyak murid yang memperhatikannya, ia duduk di kursi kosong paling pojok sebelah kanan kelas, setelah melihat kursi itu tidak ada penghuninya, dan ia yakin seratus persen sekarang semua murid di kelas itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Hai"

siswa di depannya menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya, sapaannya Kyungsoo balas dengan senyuman terbaiknya berharap siswa cantik itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mau menjadi temannya.

"lebih baik kau cari tempat duduk yang lain saja, aku tidak tega kalau kau tetap duduk di situ"

"eh?"

Kening Kyungsoo mengerut membuat sebuah lipatan kecil, siswi itu memintanya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang lain, apa maksudnya? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ketika mendengar decitan suara antara kursi dan lantai yang saling menggesek, ternyata seorang siswa berkulit tan yang menarik kursi tersebut. Kembali ia alihkan pandangannya kedepan, namun sisiwa cantik yang bicara padanya tadi sudah menarik kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh.

"Lee Hyuk Jae sonsaengnim tidak mengajar hari ini, pesan beliau kerjakan halaman 67, dan ini ambil buku latihan kalian"

Kyungsoo menangkap sesosok siswa yang masuk melewati pintu dan membawa banyak sekali buku di tangannya, mungkin siswa itu adalah ketua kelas disini. Setelah menyampaikan pesan dia mengambil satu buah buku dan duduk di tempat duduknya.

"annyeong"

Kyungsoo menyapa siswa yang ada di sebelahnya, tak lupa juga ia memberikan senyuman manis pada siswa itu, dan ia sangat yakin kalau siswa itu pasti akan merespon, karena siswa itu menoleh padanya. ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali ketika semua murid kembali menatapnya lagi, tatapan mereka itu seperti menyaksikan orang yang akan segera di eksekusi mati. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika siswa yang di sapanya tadi pergi begitu saja tanpa merespon ucapannya, ia seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu dengan mata yang melebar dan mulut yang menganga, 'sombong sekali namja hitam itu' pikirnya tentang siswa itu.

"kan sudah ku bilang, mending kau cari tempat duduk lain saja, yang penting jangan di situ"

Siswa cantik yang berada di depan Kyungsoo kembali menoleh dan bicara padanya setelah siswa di sampingnya menjauh, keningnya kembali mengerut mendengar kata-kata siswa nan cantik itu dan mencoba mencari tahu maksud ucapannya.

"namja yang tadi itu" ucap siswa cantik itu menunjuk tempat duduk namja yang barusan pergi, "namanya Kim Jongin, dia amat terkenal di sekolah ini, tak ada satupun murid dan guru yang tidak mengenalnya, bahkan sekolah tetangga pun mengenalnya" ujarnya menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya hanya ber-oh ria. Ia melihat siswa cantik itu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar, "jangan pernah berani memulai bicara atau mengganggunya kalau kau tidak ingin bernasib sial".

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya mendengar peringatan siswa cantik itu, dia sukses membuat namja bermata bulat itu merinding dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berani mengajak namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu bicara.

"aku Do Kyungsoo" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Kyungsoo, kau-?" ulangnya sambil bertanya.

Daripada membayangkan apa yang akan siswa berkulit tan itu lakukan padanya karena sudah berani bicara padanya, Kyungsoo pikir lebih baik mencari teman baru saja, ia meperkenalkan dirinya pada siswa cantik yang ada di depannya, siswa itu tersenyum meraih jabatan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan imnida"

siswa yang bernama Xi Luhan itu cepat menjabat tangan Kyungsoo, dan saat itulah persahabatan mereka berdua dimulai, mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, Kyungsoo sering main ke rumah Luhan, dan sebaliknya Luhan sering main ke aparteman Kyungsoo.

Bicara tentang aparteman, Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki rumah, setelah di keluarkan dari sekolah lamanya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menuntut ilmu di Korea, dan menempati aparteman milik orangtuanya. kenapa ia tidak memilih sekolah lain saja yang ada di LA? Menurutnya ia tidak cocok dengan pergaulan anak muda yang ada di negara itu, dan orangtuanya menyetujui ia untuk tinggal di Korea.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu untuk Kyungsoo, ia sangat menikmati sekolah barunya itu, terlebih lagi ia selalu bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang di sukainya dan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Karena pintar dan cekatan, ia bisa dengan cepat dan masuk dalam OSIS dan menempati posisi wakil ketua dalam waktu yang amat singkat.

"Chen hyung!"

Kyungsoo memanggil Chen dengan tangannya yang menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada ketua osis tersebut. Chen merespon dengan senyumannya. Seharusnya Chen tidak kembali menjabat sebagai ketua osis karena mengingat bahwa ia adalah murid kelas 3, seharusnya ia belajar dan fokus dengan ujian yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya. Namun, ia tidak menolak ketika kepala sekolah memintanya langsung untuk menjabat sebagai ketua osis lagi, karena pekerjaannya sangat bagus.

"kerjamu memang sangat bagus Kyung-ah" ucap Chen membolak-balikan tumpukan kertas yang di pegangnya, "kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang osis itu, melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, melihat koridor yang sepi membuatnya panik, ia pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya karena tidak mau terlambat.

Sampai akhirnya

 **BRAK!**

Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan padanya, ia tersungkur dan mencoba bangkit dengan tangan yang memegangi pantatnya. Setelah berhasil berdiri tegak ia menoleh ke depan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang telah di tabraknya, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat Jonginlah lah yang ia tabrak, ia langsung menelan ludahnya.

"matamu kemana eoh? Jalan kok tidak lihat-lihat sih, sakit tahu" ujar Jongin memijat lengan kanannya.

Kyungsoo memang satu kelas bahkan satu meja dengan Jongin, namun ini pertama kalinya Jongin bicara padanya, walaupun lebih terdengar seperti memaki. Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludahnya mengingat apa yang sering di bicaraka para murid tentang Jongin. Murid berandalan yang kurang ajar, jarang masuk ke kelas, walaupun masuk ia hanya akan tidur di mejanya, rambut berwarna biru dengan sedikit campuran merah, memakai anting, sepatu yang berwarna Kuning dan baju seragam yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana serta lengan baju yang di gulung. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa sekolah ini masih saja menerimanya, padahal ia sudah sangat jelas melanggar tata tertib sekolah, dan juga kenapa para murid tetap menganguminya, tanpa sadar ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"apa yang kau lihat?" desis Jongin dengan nada yang menyeramkan, Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak mendengarnya, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Jongin dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo teringat lagi akan kata-kata temannya, untuk tidak berurusan dengan Kim Jongin, kalau tidak mau berakhir dengan nasib yang mengenaskan.

Tidak mau berlama-lama Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, "ma-maaf Jongin-ssi, aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya gemetar tanpa mengangkat wajah karena ketakutan.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang menurut Kyungsoo seperti suara dewa kematian. Pikiran Kyungsoo lari kemana-mana, ia tidak bisa berpikir secara positif lagi, apa Jongin akan menghabisinya setelah ini?

"Ne-" respon Kyungsoo masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"kau persis sekali seperti presiden siswa di sekolah ini Park Chanyeol, pintar, berbakat, cekatan, kaya, baik dan ramah" jeda Jongin dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, "tapi sayang sekali, saking persisnya kau dan anak itu, kau juga terlihat seperti pengemis yang minta di kasihani" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar bisikan Jongin, matanya menatap tajam ke dalam bola mata namja berkulit tan itu. Jongin sedikit terlonjak kebelakang melihat tatapan tidak suka Kyungsoo padanya, namun ia mencoba sebisa mungkin agar Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui keterkejutannya.

Jongin tersenyum, "upss" ucapnya memegang bibir, "apa kata-kataku tadi membuat mu marah ?", Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia masih menatap Jongin tajam, "kalau begitu maafkan aku, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ku lihat saja" ucapnya. Jongin menepuk pelun pundak Kyungsoo sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, Pengemis yang minta di kasihani? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang aneh, bagaimana dia tidak bingung? Kyungsoo yang biasanya suka makan, sekarang hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa memasukkan ke mulutnya sama sekali.

"Kyung-ah, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"

Suara Luhan mengejutkannya, "ya ada apa?" jawabnya memandang Luhan.

"Ck, bahkan kau tidak mendengar perkataan ku tadi" ujar Luhan meminum jus nya.

Kyungsoo segera mencari alasan yang tepat agar Luhan mempercayainya, bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari yang membuat matanya tambah terlihat semakin bulat, "ah aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya kepikiran tentang keterlambatan ku tadi siang" ucapnya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku tidak enak sama Lee Hyuk Jae saem karena terlambat masuk kelas tadi" ucapnya berbohong.

Luhan mengangguk percaya, "tidak apa-apa" ucapnya, "tapi lain kali jangan terlambat lagi ya". Kyungsoo mengangguk ria seraya tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan, "gomawo Luhan hyung".

.

.

.

Sekolah terlihat sepi karena para murid sudah pulang, namun tidak berlaku pada Kyungsoo yang sedang kebingungan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia berhenti menempatkan dirinya duduk di salah satu anak tangga, tangannya menyapu keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, "di mana benda itu?" ucapnya mengurut kening, "sudah ku cari kemana-mana, namun tidak ada". Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya menunduk, telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki seseorang, namun karena terlalu lelah, ia tidak menghiraukan orang tersebut, menurutnya mungkin itu satpam penjaga sekolah ini.

"sedang apa kau di situ?"

". . ."

"apa kau mencari benda ini?"

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat dan sebuah kalung menggantung di depannya, tangannya bergerak meraih kalung itu, namun benda itu kembali di tarik oleh tangan seseorang. Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap orang itu, keningnya mengerut membuat sebuah pertanyaan.

"bagaimana kalung ku bisa ada pada-"

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya sendiri, mengingat kejadian saat dia bertubrukan dengan Jongin di koridor, mungkin waktu itulah benda kesayangannya itu lepas dari lehernya. "apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya risih saat Jongin menatapnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin maju kedepan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan seringainya yang amat mengerikan. Seiring majunya Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mundur untuk menjauh, namun kakinya terhenti ketika punggungnya sudah menyentuh tembok.

 **DAPP**

Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar bukan main ketika tangan Jongin menempel di tembok, sehingga tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, ia terlalu ketakutan hingga tidak berani menatap wajah Jongin walaupun hanya sebentar, "a-apa yang kau laukan Jongin-ssi? Menjauh dariku!" ucapnya mendorong tubuh Jongin di depannya.

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

" . . ."

"kalau melihat wajahmu sedekat ini, ternyata kau manis juga ya" ucap Junhong mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo sukses melebar mendengar ucapan Jongin, tangannya menangkis usapan tangan namja berkulit tan itu dari di pipinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan kalung ini padamu, bukankah ini kalungmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "namun aku tidak akan memberikannya secara gratis" kepala Kyungsoo terangkat menatap Jongin, namun hanya sebentar, ia terlalu takut hingga menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"i-itu kalung ku kenapa aku harus bayar padamu?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Euijin, ia kembali tersenyum, "apa sebeharga itu kalung ini untukmu?"

"Ne, Ka-karena kalung itu pemberian dari almarhum nenek ku"

"benarkah?" Jongin kembali menyeringai, "Karena pemberian dari almarhum nenek mu, atau-" jedanya, "atau karena tersimpan benda yang berbentuk seperti sebuah memory card untuk ponsel di dalam buah kalung mu ini?" bisiknya.

Suara datar namun seperti dewa kematian itu, mampu membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya, nafasnya keluar masuk secara tidak teratur, keringat mengalir dari ujung pelipisnya.

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan Jongin-ssi?"

"aku sudah membuka dan membaca cadangan memory ponsel mu itu ". Kyungsoo terdiam, terlalu kaku untuk melakukan pergerakan, "Ck, kau itu lelaki, tapi sifatmu seperti seorang gadis. Kenapa kau tidak jadi perempuan saja eoh? Kau hanya memerlukan sebuah buku untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu itu, jadi kau tidak perlu menyimpan curhatanmu dalam benda kecil ini" ejek Jongin. "jadi kau pindah ke sekolah ini karena kau di keluarkan dari sekolah lamamu? Kau menjadi anak tunggal karena kau membunuh calon adik bayimu padahal kau bukanlah anak kandung dari kedua orang tuamu yang sekarang, kau hanya anak pungut yang dibuang oleh kedua orangtua kandungmu? Kau mempunyai wajah yang sempurna karena kau melakukan permak di wajah mu? Kau me-"

"HENTIKAN KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, Tangannya kembali gemetar setelah Jongin memegang pundaknya.

"telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik, jadi tidak usah meneriaki ku seperti itu!" ucap Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo agar menatapnya.

"lepas Jongin-ssi" dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin, mencoba lari agar bisa menjauh darinya.

"mau kemana ?" tangannya bergerak menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, dan ia kembali menghimpit tubuh namja mungil itu ke dinding, meletakkan kedua sikunya di pundak kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya.

"lepaskan aku Jongin-ssi, aku mau pulang" ucap Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam himpitan Jongin.

"pulang?" terdapat suatu makna yang tersirat di balik pertanyaan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya mendorong Jongin, namun usahanya hanya sia-sia karena Jongin lebih kuat darinya. "kau bisa pulang" jedanya sebentar dan kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya yang amat menakutkan, "namun setelah urusan kita selesai ".

"a-aku tidak punya urusan dengan mu Jongin-ssi" suaranya bergetar, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam himpitan Jongin, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"kau lupa dengan kalung mu ini ?" tangan Jongin kembali memperlihatkan benda tersebut di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin menahan tawanya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu, "tetapi sekali lagi ku beritahukan padamu , kalau kalung ini tidak gratis, aku-"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau mau Jongin-ssi" Kyungsoo memberanikan matanya menatap bola mata Jongin yang tepat di depan wajahnya, ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" Jongin terkekeh sebentar, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi amat serius, "kau selalu menuruti apapun yang di perintahkan oleh presiden siswa itu kan?, Karena kau menyukainya! Kau menyukai Park Chanyeol betul?" senyuman atau yang lebih tepat di katakan dengan seringaian itu perlahan muncul di ujung bibirnya. "bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau juga menuruti apa yang ku perintahkan ?"

 **DEG**

Tubuh Kyungsoo terhenyak, tenggorkannya serasa kering, nafasnya tidak teratur, "bagaimana ?" tambahnya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo menggunakan jarinya.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi, seutas butiran bening meluncur dari sudut matanya, "apa salahku pada mu Jongin-ssi? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengganggumu sama sekali" isaknya dengan mata terpejam, "apa menurutmu ini lucu Jongin-ssi?" ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak perduli apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ku " jawabnya datar, "kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau tidak mau, tapi maaf" Jongin kembali meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya, "kalau kau menolaknya, maka aku akan mengatakan semua rahasiamu kepada anak-anak, dan kalau mareka mengetahui kebusukan mu yang memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai wakil ketua osis untuk mendekati presiden siswa, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh penggemar presiden siswa yang lumayan ekstrim itu?" bujuknya menakut-nakuti.

Kyungsoo terdiam, mengatur nafasnya seraya menghirup udara panjang, ia mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum puas, "anak pintar" ucapnya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin mundur selangkah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo, "ayo, ku antarkan kau pulang" ucapnya berjalan lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, "bilang saja kau mau tau di mana tempat tinggalku".

Jongin tertawa mengetahui Kyungsoo paham dengan maksudnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mencibir, merutuki nasib sialnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Huuuaaaahh remake Chapter 1 selesai juga akhirnya.

Sebenarnya ff ini udah hampir selesai di buat, karena itu yg ini aku publish duluan karena Cuma ganti nama-nama doang. Untuk yg minta sequel ff "Sad Ending" maaf banget aku belum bisa lanjutin, bnyak tugas kuliah soalnya. Kalo dah libur aku janji akan buatin sequelnya..

Aku mohon jgn Shider, tinggalkan jejak/review sesuka kalian, mau koreksi soal tata bahasaku juga boleh, review = motivasi untuk karya-karyaku kedepannya..

Gini aja deh, kalo reviewnya lebih atau pas 10 org, ff ini aku lanjutin

Fighting!


	2. History

**I'am Sorry**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **Exo Member**

 **Cast temukan sendiri**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah

Kelas

Setelah kejadian satu minggu yang lalu, tepatnya waktu Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti seorang pembantu, ia sangat membenci dua kata di atas. Jongin memang jarang sekali masuk kelas, namun dia dengan sesuka hati meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya, walaupun Kyungsoo sedang belajar di kelas. Kalau saja waktu itu ia menolak apa yang di inginkan Jongin, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, dan tahukah kalian apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Ya, sudah hampir lima belas menit ia bolak balik dari kantin ke atap sekolah, untuk apa ia melakukan ini? Siapa lagi yang membuatnya hampir gila kalau bukan siswa berandalan disekolah barunya, Kim Jongin. Jongin memintanya untuk membelikan kopi di kantin dan membawanya ke atap sekolah, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin hanya ingin membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila di depan para murid, karena apa? Karena ia sudah bolak balik sebanyak lima kali, dan Jongin masih saja membuang kopi yang ia bawa, dan dengan entengnya Jongin memintanya untuk membelikannya lagi.

" " panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang malas. "ini tidak manis, belikan lagi yang baru!", Jongin kembali membuang kopi yang Kyungsoo belikan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kasar, kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin. "Jonginie kau mau aku membelikan kopi yang baru lagi?" tanyanya manja. Jongin mengangguk, "baiklah". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku kecil dan pulpen dari saku saragamnya, "kau mau kopi yang bagaimana? Manis, sedang atau pahit? Panas, dingin atau di kasih es batu? Gelas 120ml, 150ml atau 225ml? pakai sedotan atau tidak? Terus kalau manis, gulanya kau mau berapa sendok? Kalau di kasih es batu, kau mau es batunya berapa buah? Sedotannya kau mau yang tipis atau tebal?" ia tersenyum amat senang sekarang, ia sudah tahu kalau Jongin akan memintanya untuk membelikan kopi yang baru lagi, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk mengambil buku kecil dan pulpenny di kelas, akan ditulisnya semuanya yang diinginkan lelaki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan detail, agar ia tidak bisa mencari alasan yang tidak masuk akal lagi, untuk sekedar membuatnya berlari-lari di koridor dengan keadaan yang hampir sama seperti Jongin, dan jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang memegang segelas kopi.

Seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya. Jongin dengan sesuka hati memperlakukannya seperti boneka, hampir lima ratus murid di sekolahnya tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya sekarang, bukan karena ia murid baru, melainkan karena Jongin. Para murid juga memberinya gelar sebagai Jongin ke-dua. Kenapa bisa? Karena ujung rambut atasnya berwarna merah pudar, sepatunya berwarna hijau, kancing seragam yang tidak terpasang dan dasi yang sedikit longgar membuat murid-murid memberinya gelar itu. Untung saja ia tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah karena baru satu bulan menjadi murid disitu, tetapi sudah berani melanggar peraturan yang di tetapkan oleh pihak sekolah.

Jongin melotot, kemudian tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Tangannya bergerak meraih sesuatu, 'cocacola' gumam Kyungsoo melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. "ah , tidak perlu repot-repot" suaranya datar membuat kening Kyungsoo mengkerut, cocacola itu di angkatnya ke atas, "sebenarnya aku sudah membawa ini, jadi kau tidak perlu membelikanku kopi lagi, tadi aku hanya lupa menaruhnya, eh ternyata ada di sampingku sendiri". Kyungsoo terperangah, seolah dua benda bulat yang lunak itu akan keluar dari tulang matanya, mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya dengan yang di katakan Jongin. "kau bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang!". Tidak perlu Jongin berkata dua kali, secepat mungkin ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, tangannya mengusap-ngusap wajahnya kasar.

 **BLAM**

Kyungsoo sengaja menutup pintu dengan kasar agar Jongin tahu, kalau ia sangat kesal dengannya. telinganya mendengar suara Jongin yang terbahak-bahak menertawakannya, 'sialan kau hitam' ia hanya bisa mengumpat dan mengutuk Jongin dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di kursinya, ia menekuk wajahnya di atas meja, dan bicara tidak jelas. Teman sekelasnya sedang memperhatikannya. Luhan ingin sekali menegurnya, namun sebelum ia membuka suaranya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat telapak tangannya memberi kode untuk tidak mengganggunya. Ia masih kesal dengan Jongin di atap tadi, Jongin benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"..."

"Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya namun matanya masih tertutup, "jangan ganggu ak-, Chanyeol Sunbae" ucapnya ketika matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

"ma-maafkan aku sunbae, a-aku tadi"

"tidak apa-apa" ujar Chanyeol, "ikut denganku sebentar yuk! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu"

Eh, apa Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar? Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengangguk dan pergi bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Matanya lurus ke depan dengan pandangan yang kosong, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, tangannya terangkat menampar pipinya sendiri, dan.

 **AWW**

Matanya terbuka lebar mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kakak kelas yang sangat di sukainya menyatakan perasaannya padanya, sekarang ia merasa seperti sedang terbang di langit.

"Kyung-ah kenapa kau memukul pipimu sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir, lalu namja itu tersenyum memegang pipi Kyungsoo, "apa kau kira kau sedang bermimpi?". Chanyeol masih tersenyum, "ini bukan mimpi Kyung-ah, dan jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi" tangannya beralih mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, "jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

 **BLUSH**

Muka Kyungsoo merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Sedikit demi sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya mengukir senyum, ia mengangguk, "ne sunbae" ucapnya tertunduk karena masih malu-malu.

"aku sangat senang kau menerimaku" ujar Chanyeol kegirangan, "mulai sekarang panggil aku Chanyeol hyung!" titahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ria.

Pada saat itu Kyungsoo belum mengetahui kalau kejadian buruk akan segera menimpanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seberkas cahaya yang menerobos jendela kamar, seakan membangunkan Kyungsoo dari mimpi indahnya. Ia menyibakkan selimut lalu turun dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah benda tipis yang lumayan besar. Benda itu mampu menampakkan dirinya sendiri, seolah-olah ia mempunyai saudara kembar. "Kyung-ah kau harus bersiap-siap, mungkin sebentar lagi Chanyeol hyung akan datang menjemputmu" ucapnya pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Setelah menerima perasaan Chanyeol kemarin, Chanyeol bilang kalau ia akan mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan hari ini, dan beruntung sekali karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, sehingga ia bisa jalan berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian rapi sekarang. Melirik benda bulat yang menempel di dinding, benda itu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan bertepatan dengan suara bel dari pintu apartemennya, 'Chanyeol hyung sudah datang rupanya' pikirnya, secepat kilat ia menuju pintu dan segera membukanya.

Namun

"Kam-Kamjong"

Tubuhnya terlonjak mundur ke belakang melihat sosok namja bodoh yang ada di depannya sekarang, 'kenapa dia kemari?'

"Kamjong?" sorot matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya agar kontak mata mereka tidak bertemu, "kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya menyudutkan Kyungsoo.

"ma-maafkan aku Jonginie, aku hanya terkejut ternyata kau yang datang"

"memangnya kau kira aku siapa? Pangeranmu si presiden siswa itu?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, "Ck, bahkan sekarang kau sudah mengakuinya kalau dia itu pangeranmu, mengenaskan" ucapnya sontak membuat Kyungsoo menatap matanya langsung, "berani sekali kau menatapku seperti itu, ingin mati?" tambahnya dengan mata yang melotot.

Ingin mati? 'oh sial kenapa aku harus takut dengan ancaman gilanya itu? bahkan aku lebih tua darinya' pikir Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki Jongin dan menolak apa yang di perintahkannya, tetapi ia tidak punya nyali sebesar itu, menatap matanya saja Kyungsoo tidak berani, apalagi melakukan dua hal itu, bisa-bisa Jongin sungguhan membunuhnya.

Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada sang pemilik. 'pemuda ini memang tidak tahu sopan santun sama sekali' gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Jongin berjalan kesana-kemari seperti seorang polisi yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan, 'apa dia kira aku seorang pembunuh' gumamnya lagi.

"apa sekarang kau punya hobi baru?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab sama sekali, karena pertanyaan Jongin baginya sangat ambigu. "berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan intens mu itu!" lagi-lagi ia menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Jongin.

"kenapa kau kemari Jonginie?" Tanya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri, ia juga mau tau tujuan sebenarnya Jongin datang ke apartemannya.

"bosan"

"apa?"

"aku bosan di rumah, makanya aku kemari, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran ku disini?"

"aku ha-.."

"seharusnya kau itu bersyukur aku kemari, kau tahu tidak kalau orang-orang seusia kita ini banyak yang menginginkan ku untuk bermain di rumah atau apartemen mereka, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh tidak suka dengan kedatangan ku disini"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Baginya Jongin diam saja sudah mengesalkan, dan sekarang bicara panjang lebar, dia juga mengatainya bodoh, apa Jongin tidak sadar kalau dia itu juga bodoh.

"Jalan yuk"

Sekali lagi matanya melebar, apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Pikirnya.

"tidak usah berlagak bodoh seperti itu, ayo cepat kita jalan-jalan, aku benar-benar bosan sekarang, lagipula pakaianmu juga sudah rapi"

"tapi Jonginie aku akan ja-"

"jangan menolakku!"

Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya, 'apa-apaan dia ini? Aku kan mau jalan dengan Chanyeol Hyung hari ini dan sekarang dia dengan seenak hatinya memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan' cerca Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ya ia hanya berani mencerca dan memarahi Jongin dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lotte World

Di tempat itulah sekarang Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada. Berjalan-jalan bersama di taman hiburan layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Taman hiburan itu seperti sebuah Surga untuk Jongin. Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo, taman itu seperti neraka baginya.

" belikan aku es krim itu"

"a-aku?"

"ya pastilah kau, siapa lagi yang ku suruh selain kau, cepatlah nanti kehabisan"

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat malas, ia tahu kalau Jongin akan seperti biasanya lagi memperlakukannya seperti seorang pembantu.

Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Jongin. Ia memegang dua buah es krim di masing-masing tangannya, satu untuk Jongin dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"cepatlah sedikit , nanti kita keduluan orang lagi"

"kertas apa itu Jonginie?"

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memegang dua buah kertas dengan gambar roller couster, "apa itu Jonginie?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput es krim.

"tiket roller couster"

.

"Jonginie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Junhong.

"Hoek" Jongin terus-terusan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan perutnya mual. Tangan kirinya menempel pada tembok, sedangkan tangan kanannya seraya memegang lututnya sendiri.

"kalau kau takut ketinggian dan kelajuan, kenapa harus naik roller couster sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada membentak. Tangannya menuntun Jongin ke bangku terdekat dari tempat mereka berada dan mendudukannya. "tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan membelikan mu air mineral dulu" ucapnya, lalu menjauh meninggalkan Jongin yang lemas dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Kyungsoo mencari air mineral. Di tempat itu banyak sekali pedagang kaki lima yang berjualan. Kyungsoo membawa sebuah botol yang berisikan air mineral, ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Jongin yang masih lemas.

"ini minumlah!" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan air mineral yang telah di belinya.

Jongin meneguk habis air tersebut untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang ada di rongga mulutnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Namun Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, "kau marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat ke atas.

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa kau seperti itu?"

"aku tidak marah Jonginie, tetapi aku kesal padamu" Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin yang masih menatapnya. "kau tidak kuat naik roller couster kenapa harus menaikinya sih?" tanyanya tanpa membalas tatapan Jongin.

"dari pertama kali kita masuk ke tempat ini, ku perhatikan kau selalu melihat permainan ekstrem itu, jadi ku belikan saja tiketnya" jawab Jongin enteng.

"tapi kan aku tidak memintamu agar kita menaikinya"

"ish kau ini" decak Jongin. "aku sudah berbaik hati padamu hari ini, mengajakmu ke taman hiburan dan membelikanmu tiket permainan mematikan itu dan menaikinya, kau tau tidak kalau tiketnya itu mahal?" cercahnya menatap Kyungsoo sinis. "sudahlah ayo kita pulang sekarang" tanganya bergerak memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Kyungsoo mencibir tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin malas dan membuang muka ketika sang empunya menatap balik. Jongin mendekatinya, tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, mata bulatnya menangkap sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Jonginie? Lepaskan tangan mu dari ping-"

Jongin mempererat pegangan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit menempal pada tubuhnya. "jangan banyak tanya, jawab saja iya pada setiap apa yang ku katakan nanti padamu"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ada di sorot matanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan yang Jongin katakan.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo"

Sontak Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan intensnya dari Jongin. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, dua orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang menatapnya silih berganti dengan Jongin. Seorang lelaki dengan umur sekitar satu tahun lebih tua darinya dan seorang perempuan yg berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengusir tangan Jongin yang bersarang di pinggangnya. Namun percuma, tangan itu mencengkram pinggannya sangat erat, ia membuang nafasnya kasar menyadari kalau usahanya hanya sia-sia.

"hai presiden siswa, hai juga kepala sekolah" sapa Jongin pada kedua mahluk yang berada di depannya.

"Chanyeol hyung" panggil Kyungsoo lirih pada Chanyeol, "i-ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat hyung, a-aku dan Jongin hanya-"

"Chagiya ayo kita pulang" Suara datar Jongin mampu membuat tiga pasang mata di dekatnya terbuka lebar, terutama Kyungsoo yang ada dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut pada ajakan Jongin untuk segera pulang, setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat death glare dari pemuda itu.

"Chan! apa Jongin dan Kyungsoo pacaran?" Tanya wanita di sebelah Chanyeol, "mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, eomma senang melihatnya. Setelah hampir dua tahun dia tidak pernah berteman dengan orang-orang, akhirnya dia mempunyai teman lagi" tambahnya dengan senyuman.

"tidak mungkin eomma" wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap sang anak, "itu tidak mungkin karena Kyungsoo pacarku" jawabnya sukses membuat ibunya terperengah.

"lalu kenapa tadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo-" jeda ibunya melihat Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Chanyeol-ah ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritalah pada eomma" tangannya mengusap pundak Chanyeol.

"sepertinya Jongin ingin balas dendam padaku"

.

.

.

"Kyung-ah kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi mondar-mandir sambil gigit jari, kayak orang gila tau nggak"

Suara Luhan mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Tetapi yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar, ia sendiri menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti orang gila. Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya, "hyung, ku rasa sekarang aku memang sudah gila", ucapnya.

"apa kau sedang sakit?". Luhan menempelkan tangannya di kenig Kyungsoo. "tidak, kau tidak sakit Kyung-ah, tubuh mu tidak panas sama sekali". Luhan menutup buku yang tadi di bacanya, ia menghadap lurus dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, "baiklah, ayo ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hingga kau seperti ini".

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Luhan untuk mengurangi ketakutannya, "kau tahu kan hyung kalau aku dengan Chanyeol hyung, kami pacaran".

"bukan cuma aku yang tahu tentang itu, murid-murid yang lain juga sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian"

Bola matanya berputar mendengar ucapan Luhan. "kemarin aku gagal kencan dengannya, karena si hitam Jongin itu mengajakku ke taman hiburan hyung" jedanya, "kami bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung dan kepala sekolah di sana. Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung sangat marah padaku, sampai sekarang dia tidak bicara, menemuiku, menghubungiku ataupun mengirimi ku pesan" ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar, "aku harus bilang apa padanya hyung, bahkan usia hubungan kami belum sampai tiga hari".

Luhan meraih pundak Kyungsoo. "jelaskan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti, tetapi-" Luhan menatapnya dalam-dalam, "apa Jongin menyukaimu?" tanyanya membuat sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"mana mungkin" tepis Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan, ia bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang ada di belakang Luhan.

"tapi Kyung-ah ini sangat aneh"

Kali ini giliran kening Kyungsoo yang mengerut.

"Jongin tidak pernah mau bicara pada siapapun selain penguasa sekolah". Luhan memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meletakkan jari telunjukknya di dagunya sendiri, matanya menyipit, bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari, "kau kan tampan, pintar dan berbakat, kau juga-".

"Lulu hyung, berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" ujar Kyungsoo, "seperti yang kau katakan kalau dia suka padaku, aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya sedikitpun, walaupun hanya 1% " tambahnya. "mungkin bagi orang-orang dia itu adalah seorang pangeran tampan yang berpura-pura menjadi berandalan, tetapi bagiku bertemu dengannya di dunia ini adalah sebuah musibah terbesar yang menimpaku, dengan seenak hatinya dia memintaku untuk melakukan ini dan itu, cih mengesalkan sekali, ingin sekali rasanya aku memotong lehernya, ku cabik-cabik isi perutnya dan ku-"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya ketika merasa ada yang tidak beres. Teman-temannya pada diam dan ada sekitar 6 murid yang melihat ke arahnya. Luhan juga bertingkah sangat aneh, dari tadi dia hanya bergumam 'syut' dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau berhenti bicara?"

DEG

Suara itu

DEG

Jongin

DEG

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludah kasar, jantungnya berdetak tidak stabil, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mengepal, terlalu takut untuk membuka mata.

"ikut aku "

"…"

" apa kau tuli?"

Kyungsoo berdiri menghampiri Jongin ingin meminta maaf. Sialnya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit di bawah kaki Jongin, dengan wajahnya yang menempel di sepatu biru Jongin. Ia segera bangkit dan membungkuk berkali-kali di depan pemuda itu. Tidak perduli dengan semua teman yang melihat aksi gilanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia malu. "ma-maafkan aku Jongin, ehm Jonginie maksudku, tadi aku hanya bercan-"

"ikut aku"

Suara berat Jongin mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat. Mampuslah ia, apa ini akhir dari hidupnya? Mati di tangan Jongin, siswa bodoh yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC / END = DELETE

Review Please


	3. Growl

I'am Sorry

Jongin x Kyungsoo

EXO Member

T

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan didalam kantin benar-benar sangat ramai. Hiruk-pikuk para murid yang datang dan pergi tenpa henti. Luhan memandang iba pada sahabatnya yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin sekolah nan megah itu, 'mianhaeyo' hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya namun tidak bersuara.

"Dia kenapa?"

Salah satu murid menunjuk ke arah seorang murid yang masih tergolong baru di sekolah itu. Murid itu terikat di tiang penyangga kantin. Bukan hanya Luhan, namun semua murid yang berada di tempat itu iba padanya. Mereka semua bisa saja membebaskan murid itu, namun seorang murid yang amat di takuti berada di depannya.

"Jonginie, ikatan ini sangat kencang, tanganku sakit"

"waktu mu untuk bebas masih lama. Ikatan itu sangat kuat, bergerak sedikit saja, maka tali itu akan membuat kulitmu mengeluarkan cairan merah". Jongin sedikit terkekeh, namun Kyungsoo tidak mendengar karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran negatifnya.

"aku kan sudah mint maaf, ku mohon lepaskan aku, ini sangat sakit" mati-matian Kyungsoo menahan air matanya yang sudah membuat sebuah danau di pelupuk matanya, namun akhirnya air itu tetap jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"maaf? Ck" decak siswa berkulit tan itu. "kau kira dengan kata maaf aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?".

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia terlalu takut dengan tatapan kilat Jongin, ia menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"JONGIN CUKUP! LEPASKAN KYUNGSOO"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya, menatap tidak suka pada sang pemilik suara yang berteriak memanggilnya. Kyungsoo mendongak, berharap lelaki itu akan menolongnya.

" , ternyata ada yang berani memintaku untuk melepaskanmu" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"lepaskan dia Jongin"

"ini urusanku dengannya, bukan urusanmu PRESIDEN SISWA". Jongin memberi tekanan saat mengucapkannya. "pergilah karena ini bukan urusanmu" tukasnya.

"Kyungsoo adalah pacarku sekarang, jadi segala urusannya urusanku juga"

"Jongin-ah apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" suara yang amat di kenal oleh Jongin masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Pemilik suara itu adalah anak kelas 3-a, lelaki jangkung dengan kulit seputih susu, Sehun. Di sampingnya ada sahabatnya juga, ketua OSIS yang amat di segani oleh semua murid, Chen. Keduanya terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang terikat di sebuah tiang.

Jongin seolah menulikan telinganya, ia tidak perduli dengan semua murid termasuk para petugas kantin yang sedang menatapnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, matanya tak sedikitpun berdalih dari mata Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum yang di paksakan terukir dari sudut bibirnya.

"kau berani mengakuinya sebagai pacarmu di depanku sekarang, Ck naif sekali" dengusnya, ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedikit meringis karena kesakitan. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, sebelum melepaskan tali itu Jongin menatapnya dan bergumam pelan "apa yang spesial darimu hingga lelaki brengsek itu mampu melupakan Baekhyun hyung yang amat ku cintai?". Namun Kyungsoo tak mampu mendengarnya. Kakinya lemas, matanya mengabur, ia hilang kesadaran dan merosot di pelukan Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya. Ia melongos pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang pingsan akibat ulahnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat kilatan seringai dari sudut bibir Junhong.

Para murid bergidik ngeri melihat aksi Jongin yang lumayan kejam. Mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti itu. Biasanya ia sangat baik pada Kyungsoo, ia selalu berada di samping Kyungsoo dan melindunginya. Namun hari ini ia terang-terangan melakukan sebuah tindakan yang mampu membuat orang-orang terperangah hebat.

kyungsoo

bagaimana dengannya? Apa Chanyeol menolongnya? Chanyeol tidak menolongnya sama sekali, ia memilih untuk mengejar Jongin.

Siapa yang menolong Kyungsoo? Sehun dan Chen lah yang menolongnya. Mereka membopong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke UKS.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Luhan? Ia hanya menjerit dengan tangisnya yang tidak berhenti. Ia amat ketakutan melihat Kyungsoo yang pingsan. Pikirannya berkecambuk ingin sekali memukul Jongin, mencabik-cabik isi perutnya dan memotong lehernya, seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya. 'Jongin sangat keterlaluan, apa yang ada di otaknya? Kenapa bisa dia memperlakukan Kyungsoo sampai seperti ini?' pikir Luhan. Sehun meletakkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo di atas kasur, lalu ia dan Chen pamit dengan Luhan, mengejar Jongin dan Chanyeol yang kemungkinan sedang beradu kekuatan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian kembali ke kelasnya, setelah bangun dari ketidaksadarannya ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di sampingnya. Matanya menyusuri setiap koridor yang ia lewati. koridor itu terlihat sepi mungkin karena ini adalah waktu pelajaran sedang berlangsung, makanya tidak ada satu orangpun yang ia temui di koridor. Ia menoleh ke dalam kelasnya, tidak ada guru yang sedang mengajar tetapi teman-temannya hanya diam di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo masuk lewat pintu belakang karena tempat duduknya ada di belakang. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan agar tidak membuat suara. Baru satu langkah masuk setelah menutup pintu kelas kemudian ia berhenti. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya. Hanya dengan tatapan Jongin, sudah mampu membuatnya kelimpungan.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. "ambil tasmu dan temui aku di atap" bisiknya sebelum pergi keluar dari kelas. Kyungsoo tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, ia jatuh dan duduk dilantai. Luhan cepat-cepat menghampirinya, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"apa sebenarnya yang dia mau? Kenapa dia memperlakukan ku seperti ini hyung" suaranya pecah bercampur dengan tangisnya.

"yang sabar Kyung-ah, dan maafkan aku, aku tidak ada di sampingmu ketika kau pingsan, tadi Jongin mengusirku dari ruang UKS" Luhan merasa amat bersalah pada sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, "tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, tolong sampaikan pada Himchan Sonsaengnim kalau aku pulang, aku merasa tidak enak badan" pintanya pada Luhan. Siswa berkebangsaan China itu mengangguk percaya, karena memang benar wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat.

"ya, aku antarkan kau sampai gerbang depan"

"tidak usah hyung, aku masih kuat kok"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi. Sebenarnya ia tidak pulang ke apatemen dan beristirahat, melainkan Jongin yang memintanya untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu padanya nanti.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya berat menaiki setiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga dengan atap sekolah mereka, tangannya sudah menggenggam ganggang pintu.

 **KLEK**

Dengan satu kali memutar tangannya ke bawah pintu itu berhasil terbuka, disana ada Jongin yang sedang telentang melihat ke langit, kakinya menyilang dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya menggantikan bantal.

"telat 3 menit 27 detik" suaranya datar namun terdengar menakutkan.

"maafkan aku Jonginie, kakiku masih terasa lemas, lain kali aku tidak akan telat lagi" ucap Kyungsoo gemetar. "kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari Jonginie?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Jongin, kepalanya menunduk.

"aku akan tidur di apartemen mu malam ini"

 **DEG**

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya berharap ia salah dengar. Detik berikutnya ia tersentak kebelakang karena keget Jongin berada di depannya, bahkan jarak wajah mereka lumayan dekat membuat tulang-tulang kaki Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat lemas dan ia hampir terjatuh. Untung Jongin segera menarik tanganya, kalau tidak ia akan terjatuh dan terguling di tangga mengingat posisinya tengah pintu.

"kenapa aku menolongmu ya?" Tanya Jongin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang masih shock dengan keadaannya sendiri. Ia tidak perduli tatapan bengong Kyungsoo dan hanya menginddikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan melewati pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. "cepatlah , aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku mau istirahat, ayo cepat kita pulang" ujarnya berbalik melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih kaku diam di tempat.

 **.**

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Desember 2013 11.50 pm KST**

Malam di akhir tahun semakin menusuk persendian tubuh. Hembusan angin juga terasa semakin kencang. Udara dingin menyeruak masuk secara paksa kedalam tubuh yang terlapisi jaket-jaket tebal sehingga badan siapapun akan menggigil kedinginan.

Langit pada malam itu terlihat mendung tanpa bintang-bintang yang sering menghiasi cantiknya malam hari. Hanya terlihat lampu-lampu kecil ditiang listrik yang menjuntai menerangi jalan yang sudah mulai tidak terlihat akibat tumpukan benda putih seperti kapas yang melayang dari langit jatuh ke bawah permukaan, orang-orang sering menyebut benda itu dengan salju.

Meskipun tubuh seakan remuk dengan dinginnya udara saat itu. Namun terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan. Jelas! Siapa yang mau melewatkan malam pergantian tahun?

Malam ini adalah malam yang kelam baginya. Menikmati malam pergantian tahun tanpa seorangpun, ibu, ayah, saudara, ataupun sahabat kecilnya. Ya seorang sahabat yang sangat dicintainya, bahkan ia akan selalu mencintai sosok itu, walaupun sosok itu telah menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelum pergi.

Lalu kenapa malam pergantian tahun ini sangat berat baginya? Sebenarnya pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya merindukan sahabatnya. Malam ini mengingatkannya pada malam-malam pergantian tahun sebelum-sebelumnya, karena ia selalu menghabiskan waktu malam pergantian tahun dengan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan.

Tubuhya sangat sakit setelah berkelahi dengan saudara tirinya yang melarang ia untuk keluar malam ini, menurutnya luka lebam yang ada di tubuhnya tidak terlalu sakit dengan luka pahit yang telah diberikan oleh saudaranya itu. Ia merasa saudaranya itu menghianatinya. Oh tidak! Bukan hanya saudaranya yang menghianatinya, namun kedua sahabatnya yang lain juga termasuk seorang wanita yang sudah melahirkannya, mereka menyembunyikan hubungan saudaranya itu dengan sahabat kecil yang sangat di cintainya yang sekarang entah tinggal dimana.

"aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi Baekhyun hyung" Pemuda itu terisak menyeka bulir mutiara yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terlalu mencintai sosok yang bernama Baekhyun itu, hingga ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

 **Juli 2015 08.15 am KST**

Sampai akhirnya kehidupannya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu, namun dia lupa dimana bertemu dengannya.

"annyeong" Sapa murid baru disampingnya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh, 'aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dimana?' tanyanya dalam hati. Terlalu pusing hanya untuk memikirkan rasa penasarannya tentang murid baru itu, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kelasnya. "aku yakin aku pernah bertemu dengannya" ucap pemuda itu ketika seluruh badannya sudah keluar dari kelas, 'Baekhyun hyung' hatinya menggumamkan nama sahabat kecilnya sekaligus orang yang amat dicintainya, ia tersenyum tipis mengingat sang pemilik nama itu.

 **Agustus 2015 10.30 am KST**

 **BRAK**

Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersungkur kelantai, tangannya menghantam tiang sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ke permukaan lantai yang dingin itu.

"matamu kemana eoh?" tanyanya datar namun dengan amarah yang memuncak. Berani sekali menabraknya seperti tadi, bahkan pemuda berkulit tan itu memijat-mijat lengannya karena sakit. Ini juga pertama kali untuknya bicara pada murid lain selain dua sahabatnya Sehun dan Chen termasuk Chanyeol sang presiden siswa setelah kakinya memasuki sekolah besar ini Maret 2014 lalu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu lebih banyak bertindak daripada mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia terkenal amat nakal bahkan sekolah tetangga pun tahu betapa nakal, berandal, beringas dan kasarnya ia. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kalau ia sudah marah, bahkan kepala sekolah pun yang mempunyai kuasa paling tinggi tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya lagi. Ia tidak suka di lihat dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

"Mi-mian Junhong-ssi, aku tidak sengaja" ucap murid itu bergetar tanpa mengangkat wajah karena ketakutan.

"Do Kyungsoo!" panggil pemuda berkulit tan itu atau sebut saja dia Jongin.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, 'memang benar, aku memang pernah bertemu denganmu' pikirnya. Setelah mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar pada Kyungsoo yang menatap bola matanya tajam menandakan lelaki itu tidak suka dengan ucapannya. Jongin menepuk bahunya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's Apartement

Jongin sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang membuatkannya jus di dapur. Ia mengekori sang pemilik apartemen kemanapun ia melangkahkan kakinya. Kyungsoo merasa risih Jongin mengikutinya seperti anak ayam yang mengekori sang induk.

"Jonginie ini jus apelnya dan berhentilah mengikuti ku seperti itu, aku mau mandi" ucapnya lamban memilah-milah kata yang tepat agar Jongin tidak marah padanya, ia sudah cukup shock atas perlakuan lelaki itu padanya tadi siang di sekolah.

Jongin tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil remot tv dan menyalakannya. Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo berputar, ia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan baju mandi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di belakang sofa tamu, di belakang Jongin yang sedang asik menonton acara favoritenya sambil menyeruput jus apel yang sebelumnya ia minta agar Kyungsoo membuatkannya.

Sekitar 30 menit setelah Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi akhirnya ia keluar. sebelum keluar ia memakai jubah mandinya dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

 **Hingga**

ARRGGGHHHH

"YAK HITAM!. BODOH, KAU SANGAT BODOH, MESUM SEKALI! KENAPA KAU ADA DISITU?"

Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya dan terkulai lemas di lantai kamar mandinya. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin yang berada tepat di depan pintu seperti hantu yang akan segera membunuhnya dengan tatapan horror. Karena terlalu terkejut ia pun sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar pada Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak bergeming sama sekali, tatapannya pada Kyungsoo juga tidak berubah.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan tidak sengaja paha mulusnya sedikit terekspos, dan sepertinya Jongin melihat itu. Hanya berjalan dua langkah dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo merasa ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dan detik berikutnya ia terhimpit di pintu kamar mandi dengan Jongin yang sedang menghimpintnya, dan jangan lupakan dengan tatapan horrornya untuk Kyungsoo yang tidak juga padam. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat ke atas kepalanya dan menempel di pintu, sedangkan tangan yang satunya mendorong dada Jongin untuk menjauh, namun tangannya terlihat seperti sedang menempel di dada bidang lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Jongin tidak melakukan perbuatan apapun ataupun melecehkannya, ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengamati wajah Kyungsoo di depannya. Wangi strawberry mulai masuk ke dalam hidungnya membuatnya sedikit terpejam.

"aku sangat yakin kalau aku pernah bertemu dengamu sebelumnya . Tapi aku lupa dimana dan kapan aku pernah bertemu denganmu" suaranya datar namun terkesan serius

" ... "

"apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama ?" tanyanya lembut membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, karena selama ini Jongin tidak pernah bicara lembut padanya, hanya kata 'perintah' yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap tatapan Jongin, 'ya aku juga merasa kalau aku pernah bertemu denganmu Jonginie, hmm apakah kau sahabatnya Baekhyun hyung? Jongjong yang sering Baekhyun hyung ceritakan padaku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Aku pernah bertemu dengan Jongjong nya Baekhyun hyung ketika berumur 10 tahun, sikap dan sipatnya 360 derajat sangat berkebalikan denganmu, dia baik dan ramah, tidak sepertimu si hitam berandalan bodoh yang suka memerintah dan membuly orang' kalimat itu hanya ada didalam pikiran Kyungsoo, mulutnya terkunci tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Detik berikutnya Jongin mengubah tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Oh tidak, sepertinya Jongin mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo bohong padanya.

Hari itu menjadi amat sial, tegang dan mengerikan untuk Kyungsoo. Siang hari ia harus menelan malunya ketika mencium sepatu Jongin, dan pria itu menghukumnya sekaligus membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan malam harinya Jongin menginap serta menghimpitnya ke pintu, membuatnya teringat kembali akan hari dimana ia bertemu dengan lelaki berkulit tan itu dan semuanya berubah, tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Segini dulu ya readers. Terimakasih karena selalu support untuk lanjutin ff ini dan seperti biasa tolong tinggalkan jejak


	4. Monster

**I'AM SORRY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and EXO Member**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo/ChanBaek/HunHan/ChenLay**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance, Drama and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **YAOI**

 **Typo(s) maafkan CBVK**

 **.**

 **Note: cerita ini murni dari imajinasi/khayalan CBVK, jadi kalau ada sedikit kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan saja. No Plagiat Please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 2015 10.00 am KST**

Waktu istirahat tiba, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan teman seperjuangannya Sehun, terlihat sangat menikmati makanan yang di suguhkan petugas kantin untuk mereka.

"Kyung-ah"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya itu kekasihnya sendiri Chanyeol sang presiden sekolah. Sebelumnya Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk untuk sekedar makan siang. Chanyeol yang melihat langsung memanggil dan melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menuju tempat duduk Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengekorinya.

 **Namun**

 **BRAK**

Kyungsoo tersandung kaki seseorang, makanan yang di bawanya pun jatuh dan tangannya mengeluarkan darah akibat pecahan kaca gelas minumnya. Kegaduhan itu sontak membuat semua pasang mata memperhatikannya. Luhan langsung meletakkan makanannya di meja yang terdekat dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Jongin, ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau membuly Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan mengampuni mu kali ini" kalimat itu sukses keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, dan siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri kecuali Jongin.

"dari tadi kaki ku ada disitu, salahkan saja pacarmu ini yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat" ujarnya bangkit dan merapikan sedikit bajunya yang terkena cipratan minuman Kyungsoo. " temui aku di ruang UKS 10 menit lagi, Okey? Tanpa penolakan" tambahnya enteng dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo seperti seorang kekasih.

Kyungsoo menatap pilu atas kepergian Chanyeol yang mengikuti Jongin. 'sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak sih Park Chanyeol' pikirnya melayang. Sudah dua kali Jongin membulynya di depan chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak minta apa-apa, dia hanya ingin Chanyeol mengatakan 'Kyung-ah apakah kau baik-baik saja?', harapan Kyungsoo semuanya sirna, buktinya Chanyeol selalu memilih untuk mengejar Jongin daripada mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan kyungsoo, ia terus-terusan menyeret lelaki bermata bulat itu ke ruang UKS. Setelah sampai, Kyungsoo langsung didudukkan Luhan di sebuah kursi. Luhan langsung mengambil obat merah, pembersih luka dan kapas juga perban.

"akkhh.. Luhan sakit" ringis Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati sih? Tapi Jongin memang keterlaluan, aku melihat sendiri kalau kakinya menjulur kedepan sengaja membuat mu terja-"

 **BRAK**

Suara debuman pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa membuat Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dan merutuki dirinya yang lupa kalau Jongin akan ke UKS juga.

"keluar, biar aku yang mengurusnya" perintah Jongin terdengar sinis.

"..."

"kau tuli Xi Luman? Aku menyuruhmu untuk kelu-"

"Yak Kim Jongin! kau itu sebenarnya menyukai Kyungsoo atau membencinya sih? Kadang kau baik padanya, kadang juga kau suka semena-mena dan membulynya, sebenarnya apa maumu? Kalau kau suka padanya maka lindungilah dia, tapi kalau kau membencinya… jauhilah dia" suara Luhan menggema di ruangan itu, tubuhnya tidak sedikitpun bergetar, matanya menatap Jongin tajam dan berjalan melewati pria berkulit tan itu. Ia juga sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan lengan Jongin. Entah darimana dia mendapat pasokan keberanian hingga melakukan itu semua.

Jongin sang tersangka malah cengo mendengar kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan padanya, pandangannya kosong melihat punggung lelaki yang berasal dari China itu yang menghilang di balik tembok. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sama cengonya dengan dirinya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak lupa pula menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia mencerna kalimat Luhan yang terdengar ambigu baginya.

"dia… Luman.. sahabat mu itu… Xi Luman.. tadi.. dia.. barusan dia.. apa barusan dia membentakku?" tanya Jongin ngawur. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebelah tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk pintu tempat Luhan keluar.

"Xi Luhan" ucap Kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Mwo?"

Kyungsoo menghirup pasokan udara yang banyak dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Luhan! Jonginie namanya Xi Luhan bukan Xi Luman" protesnya kesal. "kenapa kau selalu memanggilnya Xi Luman? Apa kau kira dia binatang yang menyerupai manusia?" tanyanya geram.

"Xi Luman, Xi Luhan atau Xi apalah itu aku tidak peduli, kau dengar sendirikan kalau tadi dia membentakku"

"maafkan dia Jonginie, mungkin dia lagi punya masalah pribadi.. dan.." jeda Kyungsoo sebentar, "dan maafkan aku, tadi aku jalan tidak lihat-lihat, pasti kakimu sakit dan maaf bajumu juga jadi kotor karena minuman ku" tambahnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan Kyungsoo, menuangkan obat merah di kapas lalu menempelkannya di bagian tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka.

"akulah yang minta maaf, maaf selalu membuat mu terluka" ucapnya melilitkan perban ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Bagi murid lain mungkin aneh dan langka jika Jongin mengucapkan kata maaf, tpi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Ia sudah sering mendengar kata itu dari mulut Jongin. Setiap kali Jongin membulynya atau melakukan apapun yang membuatnya terluka, dia akan meminta maaf dengan tulus. 'sebenarnya apa yang kau mau Jongin? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu, kadang kau baik padaku, kadang kau berbuat sesukamu, dan kadang kau membulyku kalau ada Chanyeol hyung' tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Benar juga, selama ini Jongin membulynya hanya ketika ada Chanyeol didekatnya, ketika Chanyeol tidak ada, Jongin akan baik padanya walaupun sedikit memerintah.

Kening Jongin mengerut melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang aneh, " ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "makasih Jonginie sudah mengobati lukaku" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Jongin balas tersenyum, tidak lupa seperti biasa ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"oh ia Jonginie apa hari ini kau sibuk?" Jongin menggeleng cepat, "bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar.

"kenapa kau tidak minta temani dengan kekasihmu itu ?" Tanya balik Jongin membuat senyuman Kyungsoo hilang dari sudut bibirnya.

"tadi aku sudah bicara padanya, tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa"

"hmm jadi aku sebagai alternatif kedua nih?" Jongin melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung keluar dari mulut pemuda manis di depannya itu. "lain kali jangan jadikan aku sebagai alternative kedua, jadikan aku yang pertama saja! Tidak ada yang bisa memerintah dan membuatku sibuk, jadi aku bisa menemanimu kemana pun dan kapan pun kau mau" tambahnya memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

 **DEG**

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Denyut jantungnya memacu amat cepat, biasanya ia hanya akan seperti ini ketika Jongin membuatnya takut, namun kali ini ia tidak ketakutan sama sekali dengan Jongin.

Apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang? Apa secara tidak sadar ia menyukai Jongin? Berandalan bodoh yang selalu memerintahnya. Bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol? Lalu siapakah yang sebenarnya ia sukai? Park Chanyeol yang notebanenya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, yang selalu acuh padanya atau Kim Jongin berandalan bodoh yang selalu ada disampingnya dan membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkah gilanya itu?

.

.

.

.

"Jonginie ayolah, aku tidak mau kesana sendirian, kan tadi disekolah kau juga sudah janji padaku, kalau kau akan menemaniku kemana pun… ayolah temani aku kesana, sebentar saja!" rengek seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah yang memohon belas kasihan, tak lupa tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya.

"sekali ku bilang tidak berarti tidak" ucap pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya. "pergilah kesana sendiri, aku tidak mau ikut.. ku tunggu disini, aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau lebih dari setengah jam kau tidak kembali kesini"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memberenggut, ia mengambil bunga yang ada ditangan Jongin, kemudian melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang yang diatasnya tertulis 'Seoul National Cemetery'. Ia terus melangkah tanpa getir. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang amat di kenalnya, ia menghampiri pemuda itu, niatnya ingin bertanya kenapa pemuda itu bisa ada di tempat pemakaman juga. Namun, mulutnya seolah terkunci setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan pemuda itu pada kedua makam di depannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terhenyak luar biasa, tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, bunga yang dibawanya jatuh ke tanah, dan detik berikutnya ia berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari pemakaman itu.

" " panggil Jongin.

"..."

"Kyung-ah!"

"…"

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak Jongin memanggil pemuda itu. Ia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, tangannya terlatih menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, dan ia amat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berlinang air mata. Sekali lagi tangannya menarik tangan Kyungsoo nan halus dan memeluknya.

"menangislah, aku tidak akan mengejekmu"

Kyungsoo menangis hebat di pelukan Jongin, ia terisak hingga membuatnya sesak nafas. Jongin mengusap pundak kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemuda itu menangis.

"ayo kita kembali ke apartemen, besok masih bisa jiarah ke makam nenekmu, dan aku janji aku akan menemanimu sampai di depan makam nenekmu itu"

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu, bisa-bisa pemuda yang ia lihat di pemakaman tadi akan melihatnya kalau ia masih disitu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali ke apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Setelah sampai Kyungsoo langsung memasuki kamarnya. Jongin sempat bingung dengan tingkahnya, 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ?' gumamnya. Ia amat penasaran dengan hal yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti tadi, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa langsung menanyainya, mungkin Kyungsoo butuh waktu dulu baru ia akan menanyainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya memasuki sebuah kamar apartemen yang bernuansa mewah. Cahaya itu seakan menusuk-nusuk mata sang pemilik rambut merah yang tengah tertidur, hingga membuat pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu bangun tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali, ia duduk dan menekuk kepalanya karena masih mengantuk. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang mengingat tempat jam wekernya yang terletak di atas meja disamping kasurnya. Ia menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, matanya sedikit terbuka dan ia kembali menguap dengan tangan didepan mulutnya.

Melihat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh ia kembali merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dikasurnya yang empuk, untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Tangannya membentang kekiri dan kanan untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres disebelah kanannya, ia menoleh dan kembali membuka matanya.

Dan

 **BUGH**

"AARRRGGGHHHH" teriak pemuda itu. Matanya melebar.

"akkhh…sshhhh" seorang pemuda lagi meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya. Ia terjatuh dari kasur, oh tidak sebenarnya dia tidak terjatuh, melainkan ditendang secara paksa dari tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

"YAAKK DO KYUNGSOO KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan seduktif

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA KENAPA KAU TIDUR DIKASURKU?" balas Kyungsoo berteriak tidak kalah nyaringnya dengan teriakan Jongin, ia tersentak dan matanya melotot pada Jongin yang sedang terkapar di lantai memegangi pantatnya, "Jonginie, apa kau memperkosaku? ini tidak mungkin! Aku.. aku.. aku masih per-"

 **BUGH**

Sebuah guling melayang menghantam wajah Kyungso, ia menoleh pada Jongin yang melototinya.

"siapa juga yang mau memperkosamu.. cih aku tidak sudi.. mungkin otakmu lagi bermasalah makanya kau lupa, jadi akan ku beri tahu," Jongin menghirup pasokan udara dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, ia kembali melotot pada Kyungsoo, "KAU YANG MEMINTAKU UNTUK TETAP DISAMPINGMU BODOH, HINGGA AKHIRNYA AKU IKUT TERTIDUR" teriaknya.

Kyungsoo terkejut luar biasa, ia menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Jongin. Jongin bangkit mendekati Kyungsoo, "berhenti menatapku seolah-olah aku memperkosamu tadi malam" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo spontan mendorong Jongin, ia tidak bisa berpikir karena jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Jongin.

"Huh.. Syukurlah.. ternyata aku masih beruntung" ucap Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya sendiri membuat Jongin menggeleng melihat tingkahnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"cepatlah mandi lalu kita berangkat kesekolah" perintah Jongin sebelum tubuh jangkungnya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih perjaka, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan betapa nikmatnya tempat tidur itu, namun harapannya sirna karena sebuah teriakan yang sukses membuatnya lari terjungkal-jungkal dengan handuk dan jubah mandi di tangannya.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MEREBAHKAN TUBUHMU ITU KE KASUR MAKA AKU AKAN SUNGGUHAN MEMPERKOSAMU DO KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Jongin dari ruang tengah.

.

.

.

… **.ChanSoo Time (Chanyeol X Kyungsoo)….**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo ke kantin, seperti biasa mereka akan makan siang untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Kyungsoo ingin bercerita tentang perihalnya tadi pagi bersama Jongin, kalau tadi malam mereka tidur berdua bahkan satu ranjang, namun pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh, menurutnya lebih baik Luhan tidak mengetahui akan hal itu.

Sepasang sahabat itu melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki kantin. Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo, ia menyenggol lengan pemuda itu untuk memberitahukan kalau seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"tidak usah ditanggapi, tutup telingamu seolah-olah kau tidak mendengar panggilannya" ucap Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya di kursi kosong membuatnya membelakangi pemuda yang dari tadi sibuk memanggil-manggil namanya.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo menyelidik "apa kau dan Chanyeol hyung bertengkar?" tanyanya yang mendapat gelengan lemah dari Kyungsoo, "lalu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin ketenangan untuk hari ini"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, ia ingin bertanya lagi pada sahabatnya yang sangat sempurna itu sampai seseorang menghentikan niatnya.

"Kyung-ah aku memanggil mu dari tadi apa kau tidak mendengar?" suara datar namun terkesan lembut mengejutkan sepasang sahabat yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura terkejut, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui kalau pemuda tampan itu akan menghampirinya, ia melihat pergerakan pemuda tampan itu dari layar ponselnya.

"ah Chanyeol hyung memanggilku?" Tanya Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia takut, bahkan amat takut dengan pemuda tampan didepannya itu. Kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap kekasihnya sendiri. Bukan hanya takut, tetapi hatinya juga sakit, membuatnya mengingat kembali akan sebuah rahasia besar yang ia ketahui di pemakaman kemarin.

"apa kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "bohong.. coba sini aku periksa" tangannya bergerak menyentuh pelipis sang kekasih. "tidak panas kok, tapi wajahmu sedikit pucat Kyung-ah.. lebih baik kau ke UKS, aku akan mengantarkanmu ayo" ajak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menepis tangannya. Keningnya mengerut meminta sebuah penjelasan pada sang kekasih, namun Kyungsoo sudah beringsut pergi meninggalkannya yang terpaku kaku.

"apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, "maaf aku lancang sekali bertanya seperti ini pada mu, tapi kalau boleh jujur.." jeda Luhan, kepalanya terangkat menatap bola mata Chanyeol yang amat indah, "selama tiga bulan aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya semurung tadi… walaupun Jongin memperlakukannya seperti pembantu, dia juga tidak pernah murung, biasanya dia akan menggerutu dan marah-marah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi lain dari Kyungsoo" tambahnya, kemudian Luhan pamit kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menatap kepergiannya.

"kalian berdua kenapa? Kok bengong sih?.. jangan terlalu banyak melamun nanti kesambet loh" suara dari seorang pemuda mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Sehun, kakinya sedikit berjingkit untuk melingkarkan tangannya di kedua leher sahabatnya, kemudian ia cepat mengambil minuman yang ada di tangan Sehun dan segera menyeruputnya.

"ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo hari ini" ujar Chanyeol, "tidak biasanya dia seperti tadi, bahkan aku tahu kalau tadi dia berbohong tidak mendengar panggilanku" tambanya. Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"apa Jongin mencuci otaknya?" Tanya Sehun sembarang dan berhasil mendapat pukulan dari Chen di kepalanya. "kenapa kau memukul ku?" ucapnya sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"kalau mau bicara dipilih-pilih dulu, jangan sembarangan seperti barusan Sehunie.. kalau adik kecil kita yang keras kepala itu mendengar ucapanmu tadi, dia bisa membuat tubuhmu itu menjadi babak belur, kau mau" Chen mencoba menakut-nakuti pemuda albino yang memiliki nama asli Oh Sehun itu. sedangkan yang ditakut-takuti hanya mencibir tanda kesal.

Tiga sahabat itu meneruskan pembicaraan mereka ke arah yang lain dan melupakan sikap Kyungsoo yang agak aneh hari ini. Pertanyaan Sehun sebenarnya menggantung di kepala Chen, namun ketua OSIS itu mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang karena Chanyeol sempat melototi Sehun tanpa pemuda itu sadari.

… **.ChanSoo Time End….**

.

.

.

… **.KaiSoo/JongSoo Time (Jongin X Kyungsoo)….**

Kyungsoo melangkah malas menuju kelasnya dengan Luhan yang tidak berhenti bicara dan menceramahinya sejak keluar dari kantin. Moodnya seketika berubah setelah melihat Jongin yang melambai-lambai di tempat duduknya. Entah sadar atau tidak Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum saat itu.

"kemana saja kau? Aku cari-cari tidak ada" gerutu Jongin. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disampingnya, meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera duduk dikursi itu.

"tadi aku di kantin, memangnya ada apa kau mencariku Jonginie? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Jongin mengangguk, "ya.. aku merindukanmu , satu detik saja aku tidak melihatmu, rasanya hariku ini ada yang kurang, maka dari itu aku mencarimu. Eh kau malah bermesraan dengan presiden siswa itu di kantin, apa-apaan presiden siswa itu berani sekali memegang keningmu. Kau juga tidak menghindar, aku cemburu tau nggak?" tambah Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menggoda Jongin, namun Jongin malah balik menggodanya hingga pipinya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk dimakan. Tingkah Jongin yang manja pada Kyungsoo membuat siapapun yang melihat menjadi iri. Siapa yang tidak iri kalau Jongin pemuda tampan dengan kulit berwarna gelap yang tidak kalah tampannya dari Chanyeol sang pesiden siswa, bisa bicara semanja itu. Jongin, murid berandalan yang kasar, suka membuly dan dingin memperlakukan Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan murid lain.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugupnya dari Jongin yang sedari tadi terus-terusan memandanginya. Ia duduk di tempat duduknya, tangannya mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya setelah mendengar bunyi bel masuk.

"tumben sekali kau masuk kelas Jonginie, ada gerangan apa hingga kau masuk kelas kali ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya diletakkan di atas meja untuk menopang kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo, "aku ingin melihatmu belajar " senyuman manis masih mengambang di sudut-sudut bibirnya membuat teman sekelasnya menggigit bibir mereka. Jongin amat sangat manis kalau lagi tersenyum.

'Sonsaengnim datang'

'Sonsaengnim datang'

Jongin tidak memperdulikan teman sekelasnya yang ricuh karena kedatangan seorang guru. Ia tetap tidak bergeming dan tentu saja matanya masih setia untuk melihat betapa manisnya pemuda yang ada disampingnya itu. lama-lama Jongin geram karena Kyungsoo terlalu fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung hingga melupakannya. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Guru yang sedang mengajar meneguk ludahnya, ia menutup bukunya, "pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian, sebagai tugas tambahan kerjakan saja soal di halaman 78 dan kumpulkan sebelum jam 12" ucap guru itu, banyak yang protes terhadap waktu yang diberikan guru itu untuk mengerjakan soal.

'Youngjae saem memberi kita waktu satu setengah jam untuk mengerjakan soal matematika sebanyak 20 soal.. Yang benar saja, aku tidak sanggup mengerjakannya kalau hanya setengah jam'

'apa-apaan Youngjae saem? 5 soal saja mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk mengerjakan soal yang rumit itu apalagi 20 soal'

'30 menit bisa apa untuk mengerjakan 20 soal itu?'

'tidak akan selesai kalau waktu yang di berikan hanya 30 menit'

'agghhh aku bisa gila'

Kiranya seperti itulah protes yang dilakukan beberapa murid terhadap Yoo Youngjae, guru yang bertugas mengajarkan matematika pada murid kelas 2 di SOPA.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang melakukan aksi protes terhadap sang guru, Jongin malah cengar cengir karena berhasil mengusir guru matematika yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Guru itu merebut perhatian Kyungsoo darinya dengan pelajaran matematika, hingga akhirnya guru itu keluar dengan kepala yang menunduk setelah mendapat death glare dari Jongin, dan Jongin amat puas dengan kuasanya terhadap sekolah bertaraf internasional itu.

Beberapa murid lebih memilih untuk melihat aksi Jongin yang amat langka, dan beberapa murid lain memilih untuk mengerjakan 20 soal matematika yang terkutuk itu dengan waktu yang amat singkat.

Kyungsoo tetap mencoba untuk fokus pada 20 soal yang sedang dikerjakannya. Jongin kembali geram karena Kyungsoo masih saja mengacuhkannya. 'sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkan ku ' pikir Jongin, satu seringaian lolos keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan kerah seragam Kyungsoo hingga sang empunya risih namun tidak perduli.

" tidak usah mengerjakan soal-soal itu, lebih baik kita ke atap yuk" ajak Jongin.

"..."

" aku bosan disini, ayo kita ke atap!"

"..."

Jongin menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo, "aku punya game baru, coba lihat! Ini sangat mengasyikan" ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan game yang baru di downloadnya tadi pagi.

"..."

'tidak berhasil juga' Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, ia kehabisan akal sekarang. Namun sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya, ia menatap Kyungsoo dan kembali menyeringai. Kali ini seringainya lebih menakutkan dari beberapa detik yang lalu. 'aku yakin kali ini kau tidak akan mengacuhkan ku Do Kyungsoo.. hahaha tidak ada yang bisa mengacuhkan ku termasuk kau ' gerutunya dalam hati. Kepalanya menatap meja bersih di depannya, jarinya berputar-putar di meja itu, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya sekarang hingga semua murid di kelas itu seratus persen menatapnya silih berganti dengan Kyungsoo yang shock berat dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

" .. Tubuhmu itu sangat bagus dan sayang sekali kalau hanya dilihat saja, Apa tadi malam kau percaya kalau aku tidak menyentuhnya? Maksudku memperkosamu?"

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat, buku yang sebelumnya ia letakkan berdiri di atas meja kini jatuh. Luhan yang kini berbalik menatapnya, ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda seperti dirinya.

"apa kalian tidur berdua? Oh Kyung-ah apakah itu alasanmu melarangku untuk main ke apartemen mu?" pertanyaan itu sukses keluar dari mulut Luhan untuk sang sahabat yang masih shock.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya dan mendapati Jongin yang tersenyum amat puas dengan tindakan gilanya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu.. rasakan akibatnya.. makanya jangan berani mengacuhkan ku walaupun hanya 0.00001 detik" ujar Jongin sebelum keluar dari kelasnya.

Betapa malunya Kyungso kala itu, Jongin terang-terangan memberitahukan bahwa tadi malam mereka tidur bersama. Dan betapa bodohnya ia malah mengikuti Jongin keluar.

Satu jam setelah itu tahukah kalian dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada sekarang? Ya.. mereka berada diruang kepala sekolah. Seseorang yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas teman, memberitahukan kepada kepala sekolah kalau mereka tidur bersama. Memang tidak apa-apa kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo tinggal dan tidur berdua, toh mereka berdua mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama, namun pernyataan vulgar yang keluar dari mulut Jongin lah yang membuat mereka berdua berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Atas kejadian itu, banyak murid yang berharap agar salah satu dari mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah, para penggemar Kyungsoo berharap Jongin dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan begitupula sebaliknya, para penggemar Jongin berharap kalau Kyungsoolah yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Namun apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada satupun diantara Kyungsoo maupun Jongin yang dikeluarkan, padahal Jongin sudah mengakui kalau mereka memang tinggal satu atap dan tadi malam tidur bersama. Tapi jangan lupa dengan satu hal, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jongin, siapapun itu, bahkan kepala sekolah sekalipun.

… **.KaiSoo Time End….**

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaa akhirnya bisa update chapter 4

Oh iya, maaf ya bagi yang nungguin Baekhyun, sampai chapter ini Baekhyun belum di keluarin, kayaknya Baekhyun mulai muncul di Chapter 5 atau 6, soalnya Baekhyunnya masih ada di L.A.. Jadi Yang sabar ya

Di Chapter-chapter sebelumnya CBVK buat Kyungsoo manggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'hyung' dan Sehun manggil Chanyeol 'hyung' juga kan? Nah untuk di chapter ini dan next chapter nanti Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak manggil Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan 'hyung' lagi, mulai chapter ini usia akan disetarakan sesuai tingkat kelas, kelas 1 akan manggil kelas 2 'hyung/sunbae', kelas 2 akan manggil kelas 3 'hyung/sunbae' juga dan untuk yang sekelas akan manggil teman sekelasnya dengan nama/tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' lagi. CBHK susah jelasinnya tapi semoga readers paham

Untuk readers tercinta makasih dah dukung CBHK buat lanjutin ff gaje ini. Love U

Still Review Guys

Minal Aidinwalfaidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin

Annyeong


	5. Transformer

**I'AM SORRY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and EXO Member**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo/ChanBaek/HunHan/ChenLay**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance, Drama and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **YAOI**

 **Typo(s) maafkan CBVK**

 **.**

 **Note: cerita ini murni dari imajinasi/khayalan CBVK, jadi kalau ada sedikit kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan saja. No Plagiat Please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang ketahuan tinggal bersama, membuat buah bibir di antara para murid dan guru Seoul Of Performing Art High School. Banyak sekali yang meminta kepada kepala sekolah agar mereka tidak tinggal bersama lagi, namun hal itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin. Suatu hari ada seorang murid yang tidak tahan lagi dengan isu tersebut hingga ia membuly Kyungsoo di kantin. Murid itu adalah penggemar beratnya Jongin. Murid itu membuly Kyungsoo hingga pemuda bersurai merah itu pingsan, sampai akhirnya Jongin datang dan balas membulynya, dan keesokan harinya murid itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. 'Malang sekali nasib murid itu' pikir para murid lain.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah ringan seperti biasa tanpa tergesak-gesak menuju kelasnya. Cuaca yang tidak bersahabat membuatnya mengenakan hoodie untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang mencoba masuk lewat pori-pori kulitnya. Matanya tetap lurus kedepan mendapati beberapa murid yang menatapnya tak suka. Seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya, namun ia tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu. Tangannya terangkat menyisir rambut menggunakan jari-jarinya hingga kupluk yang menutup kepalanya terleps memperlihatkan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

 **Hingga**

 **DAP**

Seseorang menarik tangannya dan menyudutkannya ketembok. Terdengar suara deru nafas yang terengah-engah dari pemuda yang sedang menghimpitnya itu. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu dari tangannya, namun nihil, pemuda itu tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Pemuda itu menarik paksa earphone yang menyumpal telinga Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"aku tau kalau kau mendengar panggilanku" ada kilatan api dari sorot mata pemuda tampan itu. ia semakin menghimpit Kyungsoo hingga murid-murid yang berada disekitar mereka berteriak histeris. "aku tidak perduli kalau kau dan Jongin tinggal bersama" jedanya, "aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menghindariku, kalau aku punya salah katakan! Jangan diam dan menghindariku seperti ini! Aku tidak suka dihindari tanpa sebab"

"Chanyeol hyung kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak menghindarimu kok.. aku sungguh tidak mendengar kau memangg-"

"earphone itu.. aku tidak sengaja merusaknya minggu lalu dan ini ponselmu" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru dari saku seragamnya. "apa sekarang kau masih mau mengelak kalau kau memang menghindariku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kekehan kecil Kyungsoo yang mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya. Lama-kelamaan banyak murid yang berhamburan mendatangi tempat itu hanya sekedar melihat aksi presiden siswa yang tidak seperti biasanya, termasuk Sehun dan Luhan. Kedua mahluk itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kepala Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya menunduk sekarang terangkat keatas menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih tanpa takut, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan menghentikan langkah kaki Luhan dan Sehun untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"kau benar hyung, earphone ku memang rusak ternyata kau yang merusaknya, ponsel ku hilang dan ternyata kau juga pelakunya" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol seperti sedang menangkap basah seorang pencuri. "kenapa kau mengambil ponselku hyung? Kau tidak mungkin kekurangan uang dan mencuri ponselku kan?" kalimat itu lolos dari mulutnya dan memberikan sedikit luka dihati Chanyeol. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya sendiri menuduhnya mencuri ponselnya karena kekurangan uang.

"Kyung-ah kau menuduhku mencuri ponselmu?" tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol geram melepaskan cengkraman dan himpitannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo, tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. "aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau" ucapnya dengan volume yang keras dan tinggi, "kenapa kau menghindariku?" nada suaranya turun satu oktaf. Tangannya juga memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri hyung, kenapa aku menghindarimu"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memegang pundaknya. Sikapnya yang sedikit kasar memberi tanda tanya besar bagi Chanyeol dan Luhan juga Sehun yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Ck.. lagi-lagi dia bersikap seperti itu" decak Luhan, "tenang saja Chanyeol hyung aku akan mengurusnya" baru dua langkah Luhan berjalan namun seseorang sudah menarik tangannya dan menggeleng.

"biarkan saja dulu, mungkin Kyungsoo lagi butuh ketenangan dan mau sendiri" suara itu membuat Chanyeol terus-terusan memandanginya dan Luhan.

"akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat sering bersama.. apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol asal.

Luhan gelagapan. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa dari kekasih sahabatnya itu. matanya melirik Sehun yang angguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan membuat matanya melebar.

"biarkan saja Chanyeol mengetahuinya" bisik pemuda tinggi itu di telinga Luhan, kemudia ia dan Luhn menjauhi Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil dengan sedikit cekikikan melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Chanyeol kembali teringat dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sedikit kasar dan menghindarinya. Wajahnya kembali murung ketika hatinya menggumamkan nama sang kekasih. 'apa aku sungguhan jatuh cinta padamu Do Kyungsoo' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

… **.Atap Sekolah….**

Jongin duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dada. Sorot mata tajamnya dilontarkan kepada seorang pemuda yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu terus-terusan menceramahinya seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Hyung telingaku sakit mendengar ceramahmu yang tak ada gunanya itu"

"aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melakukan ini sebelum kau melepaskan Kyungsoo. Sadarlah Jongin, Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya Chanyeol. Jadi-"

Pemuda itu belum selesai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya namun Jongin sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Chen hyung memangnya salah ya kalau aku mendekati si bodoh itu?" sebelah alis Jongin terangkat.

"jangan potong ucapanku Kim Jongin!" suara Chen tedengar sedikit mengerikan di telinga Jongin. "Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya Chanyeol" ucapnya mengulangi, "dan Chanyeol itu kakakmu Jong-"

"presiden siswa itu bukan kakak ku hyung, memangnya ada seorang kakak tega mere-"

"KU BILANG JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPANKU KIM JONGIN" bentak Chen.

Jongin sedikit tersentak. karena pada dasarnya semarah apapun Chen padanya, dia tidak akan pernah membentak. Dan Jongin tahu kalau sekarang Chen benar-benar sangat marah. Jongin membuang muka ketika pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan mata Chen.

"Jongin-ah.. Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun" suara Chen kembali melembut, ia tidak ingin Jongin ketakutan dengannya. "janganlah egois.. kalau Kyungsoo tahu kau hanya memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam pada Chanyeol, dia pasti sangat terluka!. Ku mohon hentikan semua ini Jongin" pinta Chen.

"si bodoh itu tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau tidak membuka mulutmu hyung" jawab Jongin tanpa melihat Chen yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo menyukaimu?"

"Itu memang tujuan awalku untuk membuat si bodoh itu menyukaiku dan meninggalkan presiden siswa brengsek itu, kemudian aku akan membuangnya seperti yang presiden siswa itu lakukan pada Baekhyun. Setelah merebut Baekhyun dariku dan Baekhyun pergi keluar negri, dia bisa melupakan Baekhyun begitu saja? Aku sudah merelakan Baekhyun untuknya, tetapi apa yang sekarang ia lakukan? Hanya kedatangan si bodoh itu ia jadi lupa dengan Baekhyun ku? Ck aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan itu"

Chen bisa melihat kobaran api dari sorot mata Jongin, 'Jongin sudah lupa diri dan dikuasai dengan dendamnya pada Chanyeol' pikir Chen saat itu. karena ajang balas dendam Jongin memang tidak bisa dihentikan, Chen pun bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari tempat yang paling tinggi di sekolah itu.

"ini peringatanku yang terakhir Jongin-ah, hati-hati dengan permainan mu sendiri dan jangan pernah menyesal kalau akhirnya kau jatuh dalam permainan gilamu ini" ucap Chen, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin sebelum pergi.

Tanpa Chen dan Jongin sadari kalau dari tadi seseorang sedang menguping pembicaran mereka. Orang itu sudah bersimpuh air mata yang meluber membasahi pipinya. Ia segera pergi ketika suara derap langkah kaki akan segera keluar dari dalam atap.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah lekat kini kembali masuk sekolah setelah sebelumnya absen selama tiga hari. Kehadirannya di sekolah membuat buah bibir dan keresahan bagi para murid, tidak perduli murid perempuan atau lelaki, semuanya sedang membicarakannya.

Tiga hari yang lalu rambutnya masih dominan berwarna hitam dan hanya ujung rambutnya saja yang berwarna merah pudar, sekarang seluruh rambutnya telah berwarna merah menyala.

Tiga hari yang lalu ia masih memakai jas rompinya yang berwarna kuning pisang dengan hanya satu kancing yang terkait, yaitu kancing paling atas, sekarang ia sudah tidak menggunakannya, hanya seragam putih normal yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya itu. Sedangkan jas rompinya berada di tangannya.

Tiga hari yang lalu ia masih menurunkan lipatan lengan baju seragamnya kalau pemuda berkulit tan sang berandalan sekolah tidak berada disampingnya, sekarang ada atau tidak ada pemuda jangkung tersebut, lengan bajunya tetap terlipat.

Tiga hari yang lalu senyum manisnya masih mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya yang kecil, sekarang senyum itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Hanya sorot tatapan tajam yang ia lontarkan kepada semua murid yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan koridor menuju kelasnya.

 **BRAK**

Pemuda bersurai merah lekat itu membuka paksa pintu kelas menggunakan kakinya, sehingga terdengar bunyi debuman yang amat keras sontak seluruh penghuni kelas itu menoleh padanya.

"apa yang kalian lihat?" tanyanya. Suaranya datar sekali namun mampu membuat para murid yang menatapnya langsung memalingkan wajah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu pemuda itu langsung menempatkan tubuhnya di kursi paling pojok.

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas langsung memeluknya. "Kyung-ah kemana saja kau selama tiga hari eoh? Aku sangat merindukanmu" Tanya pemuda itu terus terang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah manja sang sahabat, "hmm.. aku juga merindukanmu. maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak memberimu kabar, pasti kau sangat khawatir padaku" ucapnya seraya balas memeluk Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "ada seseorang yang lebih khawatir dan merindukanmu. Chanyeol hyung, dia sangat khawatir padamu"

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan bersamaan dengan hilangnya senyuman manis dibibirnya, dan ia sedikit berdecak. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh sang sahabat.

"apa kau dan Chanyeol oppa masih-"

"Kyungsoo-ssi kau dipanggil ketua OSIS" suara seorang pemuda didepan pintu kelasnya menghentikan ucapan Luhan.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. ia kesal, baru saja ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang menghilang selama tiga hari, sekarang ia harus dipisahkan lagi. Apa boleh buat, kalau saja yang memanggilnya bukan ketua OSIS sekaligus sahabat dari kekasihnya Sehun, apapun alasannya ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi, ia masih merindukannya. Persahabatan yang baik.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan sebelum ia menghilang dari balik tembok. 'untuk apa Chen hyung memanggilnya pagi-pagi seperti ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kembali melangkah dan sekarang sudah berada tepat didepan pintu ruang OSIS yang ada di lantai dua. Ia memutar kenop pintu itu setelah dipersilahkan masuk dari sang pemilik.

"ada apa Chen hyung memanggilku sepagi ini?" tanyanya langsung tanpa senyuman.

Chen tersenyum merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tangannya menunjuk salah satu kursi di depannya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disana.

"langsung saja hyung apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah.

Chen tersentak mendapati sikap Kyungsoo yang dingin, ia juga baru sadar kalau penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada senyum sedikitpun dari Kyungsoo untuknya, 'benar-benar aneh' pikir Chen.

"Kyung-ah duduklah dulu! Pembicaraan kita kali ini agak sedikit memakan waktu, kau akan kelelahan kalau terus-terusan berdiri seperti itu" titah Chen.

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi didepan meja kerja Chen, mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasannya. Bola matanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah senyum yang lebih tepat dikatakan dengan seringai itu terukir jelas di sudut bibir kanannya. Namun Chen tidak melihat seringai mengerikan itu karena ia juga terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada mejanya.

Kyungsoo mengelus dagunya sendiri dan masih fokus pada beberapa kertas yang dipegangnya, "jadi hyung memintaku untuk memilih 2 orang murid dari sekolah ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengandung sebuah makna di dalamnya.

Chen mengangguk dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "iya Kyung-ah, aku terlalu pusing dengan berkas-berkas sialan ini, sampai memilih dua orang saja tidak bisa" Chen terkekeh. "dan beruntung sekali sekolah yang akan melakukan kerjasama pertukaran pelajar kali ini adalah sekolah lamamu Changster High School, bisa kupastikan seratus persen kalau kau sudah mengenal murid-murid disana, jadi aku mohon tolong bantu aku ya".

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Chen, namun ketua OSIS itu tidak mengetahui apa arti dibalik senyuman Kyungsoo untuknya.

"ini hyung sudah aku lingkari data dua orang murid yang akan belajar selama kurang lebih satu semester di sini" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Chen. "mereka berdua sangat pintar hyung. Satu sahabatku dan satunya lagi adalah" jedanya, "sepupuku" senyuman manis kembali pudar dari sudut bibirnya 'Byun Baekhyun ucapnya tertahan di mulutnya.

Chen mendongak, "sahabat dan sepupumu?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "sepertinya aku tidak perlu memeriksanya lagi Kyung-ah" ujarnya. Mata Chen melihat kening Euijin yang mengerut, "aku percaya padamu, terimakasih sudah membantuku"

"Chen hyung kira-kira berapa lama prosesnya baru mereka berdua bisa sekolah disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"sekitar satu setengah bulan. Tepatnya tanggal dua puluh tujuh November nanti ketika ulang tahun kekasihmu Chanyeol, mereka sudah menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini".

Kyungsoo hampir teriak saat itu juga, karena ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia akan mendatangkan orang yang dicintai oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan juga berandalan terkutuk yang sudah memanfaatkannya hanya untuk sekedar balas dendam. Kyungsoo kembali memamerkan senyum iblisnya dan pamit dengan Chen, lalu melangkah ringan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

… **At Rooftop…**

Saat jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, ada dua orang murid yaitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bolos santai di atap sekolah. Kyungsoo tanpa lelah memandang kebawah, dimana teman-temannya sedang bermain dilapangan. Sedangkan Jongin, dia terus-terusan memuji penampilan baru Kyungsoo yang sangat WOW baginya.

" kau sungguh sa-"

"Jonginie berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, aku bukanlah seorang pangeran"

"baiklah, karena penampilanmu tidak terlihat seperti seorang pangeran lagi maka mulai sekarang aku berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu Kyung-ah" ujar Jongin yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, "tapi kemana saja kau selama tiga hari? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena tidak ada selimut, lemarimu terkunci" tambahnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"liburan sebentar menenangkan diri"

"kau liburan tidak mengajakku, lain kali ajaklah aku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar tuturan Jongin yang seperti seorang anak kecil berumur delpn tahun. Ia hanya tersenyum, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menoleh pada Jongin.

"bisakah kau jujur tentang satu hal padaku Jonginie" pinta Kyungsoo, matanya tetap lurus memandang ke bawah, melihat teman-temannya yang sedang asik bermain, Jongin memandangnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "apa yang membuatmu ingin berteman denganku?" tanyanya, "kalau kau jujur aku akan merubah keputusanku dan menjadi Kyungsoo yang seperti biasa, seperti seorang pangeran bagimu" tambahnya.

Jongin menarik simpul senyumnya yang terukir manis disudut-sudut bibirnya, ia ikut memandang kebawah dan melambai pada Luhan yang menyuruhnya dan Kyungsoo untuk gabung bermain. Jongin menghela nafas dan menggaruk tengkuknya, ia kembali melihat pada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo membuang muka dan membelakanginya.

"aku senang berteman denganmu Kyung-ah, kau baik, pintar dan tampan, siapapun pasti ingin berteman denganmu termasuk aku" ucap Jongin seraya meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak Kyungsoo.

 **Tes**

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, genangan air yang ada dipelupuk matanya sukses mengaliri pipi lembutnya. Tangannya mengepal dan sorot matanya kembali tajam seolah-olah akan membunuh siapapun yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

"benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan mendapat jawaban ya dari Jongin. 'jangan salahkan aku Kim Jongin, kau sudah membuat semuanya sangat jelas sekarang, kalau saja kau jujur padaku mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu.. tapi kau malah bohong, kau kira aku bodoh tidak mengetahui semuanya? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau dan saudaramu itu bayangkan, ku pastikan kau akan bersujud dan mengemis meminta maaf dariku' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kyung-ah, aku keruangan Chen hyung dulu, ia memintaku untuk kesana"

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya tajam. Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru di belinya satu hari yang lalu, tangannya menekan sebuah kontak dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"cari tahu tentang dua pemuda yang bernama Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol, foto kedua pemuda itu akan segera ku kirimkan pada kalian setelah ku tutup panggilan ini"

"…"

"terserah apapun itu, masa kecil mereka, silsilah keluarga mereka atau apalah asalkan tentang mereka berdua, yang lengkap, kirimkan info secepatnya padaku kalau kalian ingin uang itu cepat berada di tangan kalian.. kalau hasilnya memuaskan maka aku akan memberi kalian bonus tambahan. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menutup panggilannya dengan seseorang, ia tersenyum dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku seragmnya, kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Luhan yang terus-terusan memanggilnya untuk ikut bergabung main bola.

Entah sejak kapan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada dilapangan dan ikut bermain sepk bola. Bola bulat itu ada mengguling ke arahnya setelah di tendang oleh seorang siswa. Siswa itu bersemangat meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera menendang balik bola itu padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menendang bola dengan sangat keras kepada sisw itu.

"arrrggghhh" ringis siswa itu, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah akibat bola yang ditendang Kyungsoo padanya. Teman-temannya langsung menghampiri siswa itu dan membantunya segera berdiri.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seorang siswa, siswa itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa.

 **BUGH**

Sebuah pukulan melayang pada siswa yang menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Yup Kyungsoolah pelakunya, ia memberikan sebuah pukulan pada siswa itu dan mendorongnya menggunakan jarinya, "kau pikir kau siapa berani sekali menarik-narik tanganku seperti tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

Kyungsoo beralih mendekati siswa yang tadi ditendangnya dengan bola hingga membuat siswa itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, "minggu lalu kau mengunciku di gedung belakang yang tidak terpakai itu dan apakah salah kalau aku membalas perbuatanmu hari ini?" Kyungsoo semakin mendekati siswa itu, "ku beri tahu tentang satu hal yang harus kau sadari dan selalu kau ingat Taemin-ssi" jedanya, "Jongin tidak akan pernah melihatmu walapun hanya satu detik, ini peringatan awalku untukmu kalau kau masih berani padaku" ucapnya melanjutkan.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua teman-teman sekelasnya, "Luhan-ah kemarilah" panggilnya dan Luhan menurut, "sekali lagi kalian membulynya dan menganggapnya seperti sampah hanya karena dia bukan dari negeri ini, maka kalian akan berhadapan langsung denganku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengubur kalian hidup hidup didalam tanah yang basah oleh air bensin dan membakarnya" ancam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari lapangan utama di sekolahnya. Luhan terlalu takut dengan perubahan drastis sahabatnya itu dan ia hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk para murid yang berada di dalam cafeteria sekolah bisa terdengar sampai keluar, menandakan kantin itu sangatlah ramai.

"Chen-ah tumben waktu istirahat mu tidak terkuras dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu" suara itu membuka pembicaraan empat orang yang sedang menikmati hidangan di atas meja.

Chen mengangguk tersenyum, "Kyungsoo membantuku mengerjakan berkas-berkas sialan itu" ucapnya, "aku sangat berterimakasih pada kekasihmu Chan-ah" tambahnya seraya menyenggol lengan presiden siswa di sampingnya.

Chanyeol mendongak menoleh pada Chen yang sedang menyantap makanannya, "Kyungsoo masuk sekolah?" Chen balas mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya, "kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" jedanya sebentar, "Lu dimana dia?" tanyanya cepat menatap Luhan.

"dia hanya sebentar masuk kelas lalu bolos pelajaran olahraga tadi pagi, setelah kami ganti baju dia kembali menghilang, mungkin lagi di atap bersama Jongin" jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengepal dan menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja, tindakannya membuat tiga manusia di depan dan sampingnya menoleh padanya, "aku yang pacarnya tetapi kenapa dia selalu bersama dengan Jongin? Bahkan satu kalipun aku tidak pernah makan bersamanya" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merutuki jawabannya yang tidak tepat hingga membuat kekasih sahabatnya ini marah.

Chanyeol sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang sekarang menghindarinya. Ia menghubungi, mengirim pesan bahkan mendatangi apartemen sang kekasih, namun nihil, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengangkat telponnya, membalas pesannya dan dia juga tidak ada di apartemennya.

Kericuhan tambah semakin nyaring ketika pemuda berkulit tan dan pemuda bersurai merah lekat memasuki area kantin. Sebelah tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu berada di leher pemuda disampingnya, sebelahnya lagi membawa makanan, begitupula dengan pemuda dismpingnya itu kedua tangannya juga membawa makanan. Mereka berdua sedang mengemut permen. Jalan mereka santai namun tidak lambat. Mata mereka bergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat duduk.

 **SRUK**

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menendang sebuah kaki meja, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan mengusir beberapa murid yang sedang duduk ditempat itu. Setelah terusir mereka berdua menempati meja itu.

"apa benar mereka hanya berteman? Sepertinya mereka punya hubungan yang lebih dari pada teman-" ujar salah seorang murid. Sehun langsung melemparinya dengan sebutir kacang telur menyuruh murid itu untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, setelah sebelumnya ia melihat Chanyeol yang melotot pada murid tersebut.

 **Sakit**

Ya itu yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang. Hatinya serasa teriris melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang makan bersama dan bercanda, bahkan ia tidak pernah sama sekali makan bersama Kyungsoo. sebelah mata onixnya menyipit menyadari sedikit perubahan dari penampilan sang kekasih.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya melihat rambut Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah menyala keseluruhan, sekarang matanya melebar dengan mulut yang menganga. Hampir semua murid yang berada di kantin itu berekspresi sama seperti dirinya, termasuk Sehun, Luhan, dan Chen, tanpa terkecuali Jongin yang tepat berada disamping Kyungsoo.

"berani sekali kau menyiram wajahku" suara dari pemilik rambut merah terdengar sangat menyeramkan. Kyungsoo melotot tajam pada seorang pemuda yang sedang kesakitan memegangi bibirnya.

"Kyung-ah apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang sekali lagi hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada murid yang sudah berurai air mata. "kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanyanya memperjelas.

"Jonginie, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berani menyiram wajahku.. lepaskan tanganku"

Kyungsoo mencoba melepas genggaman Jongin dari tangannya, namun Jongin mencengkram tangannya sangat erat. Tidak berhasil, Kyungsoo pun menghentakkan tangannya dan sedikit mendorong Jongin hingga pemuda itu tersungkur kebawah meja.

Tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang terkapar karena ulahnya, Kyungsoo mendekati murid yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu itu. tangannya terangkat keatas menjambak rambut murid malang itu. "kau beruntung karena hanya tanganku yang melukai tubuhmu, lain kali kau seperti ini lagi maka aku pastikan kau akan berada di dalam tanah atau rumah sakit" ancamnya.

Murid malang itu berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, bahkan sampai bersujud di kakinya. Namun, pemuda itu malah menendangnya hingga tubuh murid malang itu menghantam meja. Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada semua murid, dalam tatapan itu tersirat bahwa siapapun yang berani padanya maka akan mendapatkan hal yang sama bahkan lebih dari murid malang itu.

"Kyung-ah"

Jongin tanpa lelah memanggil-manggil nama itu, ia sedikit meringis dan memegangi tengkuknya yang terbentur kaki meja. Chen dan Sehun lekas berlari menghampirinya mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Jongin-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Jongin ayo ke UKS, kami akan mengantarmu" ajak Chen yang tidak kalah khawatirnya dari Sehun.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO AKU MEMANGGILMU APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR" teriak Jongin tanpa memperdulikan kekhawatiran dua sahabatnya.

"DO KYUNGS-"

 **BUGH**

Jongin kembali tersungkur atas pukulan seseorang. Tangannya memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, ia menyekanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dan bangkit.

"Ya.. Ya.. Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Chen menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang mencoba mendekati Jongin.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT? KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA" Teriak Sehun mengusir para murid yang memperhatikan presiden siswa dan murid berandalan di sekolah mereka, melihat banyak yang merekam moment itu membuatnya tambah emosi "CEPAT KELUAR SEBELUM AKU MEMUKULI KALIAN" teriaknya sekali lagi. "Luhan-ah kau juga" jedanya, "keluarlah, ini masalah kami, tidak ada sangkut pautnya sedikitpun denganmu dan maafkan aku, karena membuat mu takut" tambahnya. Luhan memahami sikap kekasihnya itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari kantin.

"puas sekarang kau Jongin?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya setelah kantin itu kosong.

Jongin menoleh, "apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" Tanyanya balik. Ia melontarkan tatapan membunuhnya pada pemuda yang tadi memukul wajahnya hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. "berani sekali kau memukulku! Kau kira kau siapa eoh? Aku bisa menendangmu dari sekolah ini kalau aku mau" ancamnya.

Sehun menahan tubuh Jongin. Ia takut kalau Jongin akan membalas pukulan presiden siswa yang sekarang berontak di pelukan ketua OSIS. "aku dan Chen termasuk Baekhyun tidak ingin kalian berkelahi seperti ini terus menerus" tukas Sehun.

"Ku mohon berdamailah dan lupakan semuanya.. kembali seperti dulu dimana kita berempat selalu bersama-sama" Chen yang paling dewasa diantara mereka angkat bicara, kepalanya menunduk megingat-ngingat masa indah kebersamaan mereka dulu, "kalau kalian berdamai, aku yakin Baekhyun akan kembali" tambahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "ini bukan tentang Baekhyun" detik berikutnya ia tertawa, "Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar seperti dirimu Jongin, pembangkang, membuly, bolos pelajaran, berandalan, dingin, bahkan tindakan kasarnya melebihi dirimu, apa sekarang kau puas karena sudah berhasil merubahnya seperti itu?"

"Ck" decak Jongin, "aku memang mendekatinya dengan tujuan ingin merebutnya darimu Park Chanyeol, tapi asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk membuly orang" ucapnya datar.

Chanyeol berhenti berontak setelah mendengar paparan sang adik. Betul juga, tadi ia sempat melihat Jongin yang terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan Kyungsoo. presiden siswa itu melepaskan cengkraman Chen dari tubuhnya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Chanyeol memijat-mijat pelipisnya, "maafkan aku karena sudah menuduhmu bahkan memukul mu, aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya, "kalian bawa Jongin ke UKS, dia butuh perawatan" perintahnya pada Chen dan Sehun.

Sehun segera menyeret Jongin, "tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan membawa adik kecil kita yang keras kepala ini ke UKS".

"lepaskan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" tolak Jongin.

Sehun melirik ke arah Chen, meminta bantuan pada ketua OSIS itu untuk menyeret Jongin ke UKS. Jongin hanya bisa diam ketika Chen ikut menyeretnya, ia tidak bisa melawan walaupun tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari pemuda itu.

Di lain sisi Chanyeol masih diam ditempatnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "apa yang membuatmu berubah Kyung-ah" tanyanya entah pada siapa, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin yang kosong itu.

Sebenarnya kantin itu tidak kosong, masih ada satu orang yang berada disana. Orang itu bersembunyi dibalik tanaman liar yang tumbuh disamping pintu. Ia tersenyum amat puas setelah melihat dan mendengar apa yang barusan terjadi di dalam kantin itu. "ini baru permulaan" sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat menampakkan sebuah seringaian, "kalian akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan dan dimanfaatkan, tunggu saja Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin" lanjutnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke bajunya yang basah.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih untuk para readers yang selalu setia bca fic gaje ini. CBVK akan mengusahakan untuk fast update. Typo atau semacamnya tolong dimaklumi karena author juga manusia.

Keep review guys

Annyeong


End file.
